Godzilla: Daikaiju Extermination
by Tomzilla
Summary: When the US, Japan, and China combine their resources to create 3 Super Machines to stop Godzilla, what will be the outcome? The outcome is not just Godzilla, but a plague of monsters reveal themselves across the globe. Now can the brave pilots of the "Su


Godzilla "Daikaiju Extermination"  
  
United Nations. 2002  
  
  
  
The flags that represented many nations waved heavily outside the "United Nations" building. Inside was where the many ambassadors of their respectful countries debated over issues; such as world climates, the ozone, global warming, and some problems amongst nations. But today there is a new resolution that will be debated upon: Godzilla. In the presence of over a hundred ambassadors, the "President" called for an order. "The floor is open, are there any resolutions that anyone here would like to discuss?" The president of the "United Nations Council" said. A number of hands shot in the air. "Mr. Tanaka has the floor." The president said. The ambassador of Japan rose to his feet. Everyone in the room was silent, waiting what he had to say. "Mr. Tanaka, Ambassador of Japan - I would like to open debate on Resolution #55501." "Do we have a 2nd?" The president questioned. A number of people blurted out "2nd!" The president then turned his sights towards Mr. Tanaka and said," Very well. You may proceed." Mr. Tanaka seemed to have a type of paper in his hands. In case anyone in the room could not hear him, there was a large screen placed before everyone. As he addressed the resolution, what he said was typed up on the screen.  
  
"My resolution is about a creature most of you all have either heard of or will. We, the people of Japan call this creature: Gojira. But around the world, the monster is mostly titled: Godzilla. I wish to clarify that Godzilla is not just a problem for the people of Japan - but also the world. In 1954, Godzilla laid waste to Tokyo. The damage Godzilla brought with him was in the billions. Godzilla took more lives in that one night, then the deaths that occurred in Hiroshima. I cannot say I have seen the monster, nor do I wish to. What happened in 1954 showed not only the people of Japan the horrors of nuclear weapons, but also the world. We all took a steady breath, after hearing that Godzilla has been destroyed by an unknown weapon. But now in the 21st century, there have been sightings of the monster. Now, I strongly believe that Japan is not just at risk - but also other countries. Just think for a minute here: We destroyed the first Godzilla, but then another one appeared. There could be more out there, about to attack and kill millions of innocent lives."  
  
Here are my amendments:  
  
#1: All the countries around the world will combine their forces, and run a sweep across the planet. We will check every forest, ocean, sea, lake, volcano, etc.together we will locate Godzilla or any of his relatives, and blast them off the face of the Earth.  
  
#2: We will outlaw nuclear weapons! Nuclear weapons are the reason why this creature was created in the first place!  
  
Mr. Tanaka sat down and shuffled his papers. The President placed both hands on opposite sides of the desk, and said," Alright, the floor is open to anyone who wishes to debate over this resolution." Hands shot in the air right away. "Mr. Maxwell you have the floor." "Thomas Maxwell, Ambassador of the United States. Would the proponent yield to a series?" Mr. Maxwell stated. Mr. Tanaka nodded. "Alright - Mr. Tanaka, you say we should outlaw all nuclear weapons because they are what created Godzilla and others like him in the first place, correct?" "Yes." Mr. Tanaka said. "Well explain to me this: If all the nations rid themselves of nuclear weapons, what would happen if one country that wasn't apart of the UN didn't?" Mr. Maxwell questioned. Mr. Tanaka rose to his feet, with an angry expression upon his face. "Mr. Maxwell, this resolution is mainly about Godzilla. I only said we should outlaw nuclear weapons, because they created this monster in the first place. A monster, that I have to remind you, can cause more damage then any nuclear weapon." Mr. Tanaka stated. The Ambassador of the USA had a slight grin on his face. "You didn't answer my question, Mr. Tanaka. My question was: If we outlawed all nuclear weapons from every single country in this room, then what would happen if a country who is not apart of the UN keep their nuclear weapons?" Mr. Tanaka sighed in disbelief. He didn't want to debate about a whole different matter. The man came clean and said," Well, Mr. Maxwell you got me there. What I'm aiming at is the destruction of Godzilla." The Ambassador of the United States nodded, and sat down. "I yield the remainder of my time to the chair." He said. "Alright." The UN President muttered. "Does anyone else wish to debate about this resolution?" A few less hands were raised. "Yes, Ichinori you may go." "Tai Ichinori, Ambassador of China, I wish to speak in favor of this resolution. My reasons are simple: Japan is a neighboring country, and if Godzilla poses a threat to them - China is as well at risk. It would be only a matter of time until the monster "strolls" to another country, and attack it. I would be more then happy to combine our forces with Japan, in hopes of ridding the world of Godzilla and others alike him. I yield the remainder of my time to the chair." Tai said and sat down. The president breathed a fresh of air and then stated," Thank you Mr. Ichinori. Does anyone else wish to discuss this resolution?" The president said.  
  
Nevada. Death Valley.  
  
Death Valley was over 110 degrees outside. The only place that was "cool" would have to be in the shade. But in the vicinity of the desert, 3 men were breaking through a cave. "Man, this is taking forever. Mike, you have any water?" A Steve said, while wiping sweat off of his neck. "No, I drank my last bottle like hours ago. But once we break through the opening, we should be able to head back to town." Mike muttered. The 3 men nodded, and continued to use their tools to break through the opening. The entrance began to break and finally break. "Good work guys! We'll come back tomorrow and investigate." One of the men said. "Nah, I'm going to investigate now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Steve said. With that, the others waved goodbye and left in their cars. Steve pulled out his flashlight and beamed the light down the cave. As he walked down the tunnel, he saw strange writings on the walls. "What the hell is all this?" He questioned. Steve continued to peer down the tunnel, seeing never ending writings of strange languages. Finally, he came to a large room, which smelled like toxic gas. Steve used his arm to cover his mouth, and beamed the flashlight at the wall. Finally, the text ended showing a drawn picture of a strange creature. With large eyes and an un- describable body.suddenly, he felt something. Something was staring at him. He could sense it. Steve turned around, beaming his flashlight forward.  
  
United Nations.  
  
".alright, Mr. Tanaka since the majority of the men and women in this room agree to a previous question, do you wish to make a closing statement on your resolution, before we vote?" The president said, while looking at Mr. Tanaka. Mr. Tanaka rose to his feet and made his voice loud enough for anyone to hear. He was not that hard to see, since he was only 5'8. In his business uniform (Black suit, tie, etc.) and was in his 50's. This was his 3rd year at being Ambassador for Japan, and most of his choices have served his country well. The man cleared his throat and made a speech.  
  
"If you vote "nah" on this resolution, you are putting your very own people at risk. But even if your country isn't/hasn't been attacked by Godzilla, that doesn't mean it will never. And if it doesn't, it couldn't hurt to assist the countries that need help. If you vote for this resolution to pass, you are doing your country a favor, and many others. Thank you."  
  
Mr. Tanaka sat down in a mature manner, and prepared to hear what everyone was going to say. "Alright, all those who vote for "yea" on Resolution #55501, which will have the world leaders combine their intelligence and armies, in destroying Godzilla, say yea." Mr. Tanaka, Ichinori, and Maxwell were the only ones to vote "yea". "Alright, those who oppose?" The rest of the room shouted "nah". "Hmmm.this resolution has not been passed. Good day ladies and gentlemen." The president said, as he walked out of the room. Indicating that this meeting has been dismissed! Outside the conference room, Mr. Tanaka was greeted by Tai Ichinori and Mr. Maxwell. Mr. Maxwell put out his hand, awaiting Mr. Tanaka to accept the handshake. Which he did. "Nice try out there, Mr. Tanaka. But I guess everyone else must be against joining forces or something, huh?" Maxwell said. "Yes, it's quite childish. When will all the nations learn that the only way if any of us will survive, would be if we work together?" Ichinori stated. The young Chinese man was in his 20's. One of the youngest in yet brightest people in the world. Tai was raised as an orphan, but fought his way through the years in becoming a really successful man. Tai Ichinori has made his country proud over the last year. Tanaka and Maxwell nodded to what Tai's speech. Mr. Tanaka then said," Well gentlemen, I will be going now." He bowed his head. "Good day." Mr. Tanaka lifted his head and was walking down the hall, until Maxwell ran up and stopped him. "Mr. Tanaka - Tai and myself have been talking. We have a proposition we would like to make with you and your country." Mr. Maxwell said. Mr. Tanaka nodded, as Tai Ichinori, Max Maxwell, and Mr. Tanaka exited the building. The trio walked onto a helicopter, which lifted off right away. The helicopter was already high in the air. But inside it was nice and dark, dark enough for anyone to lose track of anyone else. "Mr. Tanaka, before I show our idea, do you have a first name?" Maxwell stated. Mr. Tanaka nodded and muttered," Shibuya. My name is Shibuya Tanaka. I was named after a city." Maxwell nodded, and opened up a brief case. "Now, after hearing your thoughts and opinions on Godzilla, tell us: What do you plan on doing, now that the world will not assist Japan in their struggle with this behemoth?" Shibuya Tanaka sighed, and said," To be honest, I have no idea. There were talks about using nuclear weapons, but that would annihilate us in the process." Tanaka stated. Tai Ichinori shrugged and muttered," The idea your about to hear from us is much better then using nuclear weapons. This is top secret, so I would only advice you or your prime minister in knowing of this. Would you like Japan to be involved in helping China and the United States in creating: 3 Super Machines? The 3 machines will be each controlled by only 1 pilot. The machines would be controlled by the pilots' very brains, by using "brain waves". For years, China and the US have worked secretly together in creating machines that would respond to people who use their brain waves. Now, we are more advance then we ever been. So we're asking Shibuya Tanaka, would you like our assistance in the annihilation of Godzilla? By helping we create 3 machines." Shibuya Tanaka stood up and walked around, rubbing his chin. Maxwell and Tai rose to their feet. "What is your decision?" Maxwell questioned. Mr. Tanaka stopped and stared both of them in the eyes. Finally, Mr. Tanaka smiled and shook their hands. "I will gladly accept your proposal, gentlemen." Mr. Tanaka said happily. With that said, Mr. Maxwell/Ichinori showed Mr. Tanaka the designs of the machines. "Mr. Tanaka, we have already chosen 3 suitable pilots for the machines and." Maxwell was beginning to say, until Tanaka cut him off. "Please, I would at least like to pick a pilot who can represent my country." Shibuya muttered. "Very well." Maxwell stated. "Now, as this meeting draws to an end, we will re-schedule a meeting in Tokyo. Is that alright, Mr. Tanaka?" Mr. Tanaka nodded. "Alright, there we will each have our own pilots that we have chosen for this operation. Agreed?" Maxwell asked. Shibuya stood up and then said," What day? Do you have a specific time date for this meeting?" Tai and Maxwell shrugged. "We will contact you, and have a helicopter waiting for you when ready. But my I assume in about a month." Maxwell stated. With that, the helicopter landed at the airport, and all 3 exited the helicopter. They shook hands and went towards their respective planes.  
  
The Pacific Ocean. Off the coast of Japan  
  
The ocean floor was silent. All but the sounds of the waves colliding with the other on the surface could be heard. A school of fish swam across the ocean floor. Together they looked like one huge animal - no predator in the area would even think about attack them when they're one. But then as they head deeper and deeper, the school of fish swim through a LARGE patch of coral reef. As the fish swam through, reflections of themselves together seemed to spook them - never before have they ever seen themselves as a group. Suddenly, the "coral reef" began to stutter, and it the entire school of fish just scattered.  
  
A distance away, all seemed calm in the ocean, until over a thousand fish scattered in the distance. It seemed like the coral reef has become alive - as it moved higher and higher. It was no coral reef - but a huge animal. Whose power was originated by a nuclear bomb! The silent ocean was soon met by the violent cries of.Godzilla. Godzilla's roar was so powerful, even the ocean floor shook by the might of the King of the Monsters. Godzilla's dark body passed through the waters, each time his foot collided with the ocean floor, the area shook. Godzilla snarled as his head narrowed towards the surface of the water. Godzilla leaped off the ground and used his tail as a "propeller", to help him swim towards the surface.  
  
Birds squeaked as they landed on the surface of the water. Trying to catch some fish - but the fish were gone. One bird splashed its head in the water, trying to see if it could find any fish. But bubbles began to move around the birds, and just as they flapped their wings to fly away, Godzilla's monstrous body rose out of the water. The birds were swept away by the water, and Godzilla's terrifying roar echoed across the sea. Godzilla lowered his upper half against the water, his snout below the surface of the ocean. Godzilla's eyes looked out across the sea - able to see miles away. Godzilla blew air out of his nose, causing the water to burst into the air. Godzilla lunged forward and dived into the water. Godzilla shot off towards Japan, with his dorsal spike streaking across the surface of the water.with the sun setting in the distance.  
  
Nevada. Death Valley. A few days later.  
  
Steve had been missing for days now. His friends found out about his disappearance just a few days ago. They decided it would be best if they searched inside the cave, seeing if they could find any trace of him. All they could find was a flashlight, covered with sludgy material. What was strange about the sludge is it not only reeked but also it scorched their hands. It burned! "STEVE! Where are you?" Mike shouted. He and his other friend have been here for the entire day, and already it was dark. Still know sign of Steve and they were beginning to lose hope. Until they heard something down the tunnel! "Hey, I hear something!" Mike shouted. Mike and his friend ran down the tunnel, and arrived at the end of it. The room was dark and smelly. "Steve?! Are you there?" Mike shouted. No answer. "Steve, where are ya buddy?" Bob said. Suddenly, something began to move across the room. "Mike look there! I think that's Steve! Steve!" Mike and Bob ran across the room. But as they approached, red glowing eyes suddenly appeared in the darkness. "What in god's name is - Bob began to say, until his entire body was tackled to the ground. Whatever it was, it held him down. Mike began to run, but whatever the thing was quickly wrapped his sludgy body around poor old Mike. Mike's skin began to burn, and the smell of burnt flesh replaced the stench. Mike's body soon disappeared in the sludge. "No! Mike!" bob shouted in rage. But soon his shirt lit on fire, and the sludge quickly scorched his skin. Bob screamed in agony, as he will soon suffer the same fate that Bob/Steve had. The sound of burning flesh echoed through the cave walls, quickly followed by Bob's screaming - until nothing but silence. A strange noise echoed across the cave. 2 glowing red eyes peered forth from inside the cave, and a "blubbery" noise rattled.  
  
Seattle, Washington. One month later.  
  
The sky rumbled in the distance. It was going to rain, again - everyone at the football stadium thought. The score was 12-15, 2 schools fighting to win the state championship. Only 16 seconds on the clock, until the game was over. The crowd was silent, waiting for the team that's behind to make a play - on the 4th down. Probably because it was their team that was behind! "God, why did I come here in the first place?" Patrick Stevenson said. Patrick was a short kid, standing only 5'3, 120 pounds. Despite his height, his brain was "big". Patrick was excellent in the fields of computer technology, not bad for a 15 year old. Though he is arrogant. Whenever his name is mentioned, people always remember that short, dark haired nerd. "I mean, sports are pathetic! I mean - come on! Why build muscles? When you can build your intelligence?! People are so ignorant these days." Patrick said, as he was sitting down on the bleachers. Patrick slightly turned his head, and could see 2 kids moving closer towards him. "Morons." Patrick said to himself. Just as the kids were sitting behind them, one of them was preparing to grab Patrick's wallet. Just as his hand was only a few inches away, Patrick got up and walked away. Patrick laughed as he walked down the stairs, hearing the 2 kids whine. But as he veered around the corner, he ran into the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. "Oh - I'm sorry!" He said. The girl looked at him strangely, as if disgusted. Within seconds, she was walking away from Patrick - fast. Patrick sighed as he left the stadium, and as he did a loud cheer filled the air. It seemed his school's football team was able to make a touchdown.  
  
A few hours later Patrick arrived home. It was late and his parents were not home yet from work. As Patrick reached into his pocket to grab his keys, and heard "rustling" coming from behind his back. "Mr. Patrick Stevenson I presume." Patrick's heart started pounding, because someone was standing right behind him, still with his back turned, and has no idea who the guy is. Patrick turned around and quickly muttered," Who the hell are you?" The man stepped towards Patrick - Patrick walked backwards slamming his back against the door. The man stopped.from Patrick's observation the man seemed to be in a business suit. Red tie, leather shoes, and a black suit. "No need to fear me, Mr. Stevenson. I just need to talk with you." The man said. Patrick stopped pressing against the door, and stood up straight. "Why the hell do you want to talk with me? About what - I've never seen you before!" Patrick shouted. "No need to shout, Mr. Stevenson." The man whispered. The man reached into his shirt and grabbed something from the inside. Patrick was startled and prepared for the worse. Until the man pulled out an ID card! "I'm with the United States Government. I'm here strictly to retrieve you and take you to Nevada. Do not worry; your parents are already there." Patrick grabbed his hair in disbelief; this was all happening to fast! "I'm kind of confused right now! Can you at least tell me why you're taking me to Nevada? This is happening too fast." Patrick said. "Please Mr. Stevenson; I will answer all your questions on the flight. I know this may sound strange and really confusing, but I suggest you come with me now." The mysterious man said. "What's your name? At least tell me your name so I don't have to call you: Stranger." Patrick muttered. The man turned his back towards Patrick and walked towards a car that was parked across the street. After walking across the street, the man opened the passenger door. "As I said, I will answer all of your questions on the flight. First, you need to come with me." Patrick shrugged," What do I have to lose?!" Patrick questioned. The boy stepped into the passenger seat with the mysterious man, and they drove off towards the airport.  
  
Few hours later.  
  
Onboard the plane, Patrick and the mysterious man were given drinks. Finally Patrick said," Now, are you going to answer my questions?" The mysterious man nodded his head in response. "Alright, first off - what is your name? Who are you?" The mysterious man took a deep breath and said," My name is Tim Williams. I work for the United States Special Forces." Patrick's mouth just about dropped. "Special Forces - as in top secret things?" Tim nodded in response. "So why do you need me?" Tim cleared his throat, and flipped on a TV screen. The screen was wide enough for everyone in the entire plane to see. On the screen, it showed a large machine. "This is a machine created by the United States Government. It's code name is: Nova. The machine is controlled by only one pilot, who controls the machine's every move with his very own thoughts. In other words, he's using his own "brain waves" to move the machine." Tim addressed. On the screen, "Nova" began to walk around - very slowly though. It's torso at the same time while walking turned to its left. "Nova's left arm has 3 missile launcher containers. Each has over 20 rounds of a new type of missile called: Full Metal Rockets. The missiles are extra hard and can penetrate even the thickest armor. Upon impact, the fire contains something called: Anti Nuclear Bacteria." Patrick had a confused expression on his face. "Why exactly do the missiles contain ANB?" Tim turned to face Patrick, and said," Because Nova was created to defend the country from Godzilla. The missiles were designed to penetrate Godzilla's thick skin, and once the missiles have penetrated, they would explode. The explosion would spread ANB all over Godzilla's wound. Now, we know Godzilla has rapid healing abilities, but our research has shown that Godzilla's rapid healing powers are only so rapid cause of his nuclear energy. So if we're able to hit them and the rest of his wound with the ANB, Godzilla would be more injured and screwed. Now, the right arm of the Nova contains barrels that discharge powerful burst of energy." "You mean laser like weapons?" Patrick questioned. "Correct!" Tim said. "Though the lasers may not be as powerful as the missiles, but they still are pretty hot and would most likely scorch Godzilla's skin. Finally, if the pilot commands it the left/right arms would be able to transform into "hands". So he/she can grab things." "What do you mean transform? Like the machines "mutate"? That's just preposterous!" Patrick shouted. "No, you don't understand." Tim said. Patrick was astonished.never before has anyone said he does not understand. "The Laser/Missile gadgets would move up into a little compartments on one side (Namely the front), and another compartment from the other side would come down and replace it. Ah, we're already here. Patrick Stevenson, welcome to Area-51."  
  
AREA-51 A few hours later.  
  
Patrick and Tim walked down the silent halls of Area-51. For ever window they passed, Patrick eagerly looked inside. Wondering if the rumors were true. "Tim, is it true that there are aliens at Area-51?" Patrick questioned. Tim seemed to laugh at Patrick's question. "What IQ do you have again? We only conduct test here, not the landing spot for terrestrial life." Patrick began to laugh. "So, there is terrestrial life, just this isn't the area where they land?" Patrick said, with a grin. Tim shook his head. He ignored Patrick's comments and they walked on. Finally, they came across a door at the very end of the hall. Tim typed in an ID code, and then opened the lock with a special key. The door opened and the room was very dark. "Hello?" Patrick said, getting lost in the dark room. Only he heard his voice echo across the room. "This must be a pretty big room, if I can echo my voice." Patrick thought. Suddenly, the lights switched on and there towering 20 stories above him - was the "Nova". Patrick was startled at first. Never before has seen such a huge machine. "Amazing!" Patrick looked over and saw Tim talking with a group of scientist. Patrick suddenly began to think. "Tim.exactly why am I here anyway? I mean.what's the point?" Patrick said. Tim finished his conversation with the scientist and walked towards Patrick. "What did you say?" Tim asked. Patrick repeatedly the question, and Tim began to chuckle. "Patrick, it's quite simple - we, as in the government, have been watching you for years. Your vast knowledge of technology, winning many science awards.we figure you are perfect to be the pilot for the "Nova"." Patrick was breathless. His eyes widen in confusion and excitement at the same time. Patrick leaned his head up and stared up at the huge machine. "Why me - I mean, I may be advance for my age. But why not an adult?" Tim breathed in and out, before saying," Cause we have discovered that even if you age, your brain patterns change. The age you are at now, you are more focused with the power that your brain gives off, then any other age. Now, since you are one of the most advances of your generation, we picked you. You Patrick - you will pilot the Nova Combat Machine." Patrick couldn't believe it. All his life, even with his intelligence and stamina, he was never chosen for anything. Never picked on a baseball team, football, and basketball.which is why he despised sports so much. But now, everything he worked for will finally pay off! But then he remembered why the Nova was created in the first place. "Tim, doesn't Godzilla live in Japan? I mean, why even both creating a super machine for the United States against Godzilla, when Japan would need it the most." Tim couldn't help but smile. "Patrick, there are 2 other countries that know about this. China and Japan! We have combined our technology in creating this super machine. Of course, the Nova isn't the only super machine out there. We helped create a machine for the other countries as well. For Japan, that's this "human" like machine, called the "Atlas". For China, there's a machine called the "Daishi". Their machines will defend their countries, and the Nova will defend ours from Godzilla attacks." "But what if there are other monsters out there besides Godzilla? I mean, I doubt if Godzilla exist then he's the only monster. What if America is attacked by a monster we were un-prepared for?" Patrick asked. Tim never thought about that. At the moment, he seemed completely over-taken by that question. What if another monster attacks America.would America be ready? Could even their super machine take out the monster? So many questions. "Also, would you defend other countries that do not have Super Machines? Like your allies?" Patrick asked. Tim nodded his head but quickly began walking away. "Hey, wait up!" Patrick shouted and began to follow him. They came to the end of the room, when Tim turned towards Patrick saying," Prepare yourself Patrick. You're first training test inside the Nova will take place tonight. Patrick gasped from the surprise.later tonight he will test out the Nova!  
  
Later that night.  
  
The deserted fields around Area-51 were silent. Only the wind could be heard, as it whistled slowly. The ground suddenly shook, as a colossal metallic foot collided on the ground. The massive super machine, called the "Nova", continued to stomp through the desert. Such an amazing machine it was. "Damn! This thing is awesome!" Patrick said, while inside the control deck of the Nova. "I mean, I'm thinking about walking and the machine actually walks!" Patrick said excitedly. "That's great Patrick! But your first test run is coming up.see those containers over there? They are about a few miles away; now what I want to do his aim your missiles and fire. You think you can command the machine to do that?" "Oh hell yeah.you bet I can!" Patrick said happily. The Nova continued to walk through the deserts, leaving imprints of his metallic feet in the desert. The Nova suddenly rotated its torso, and turned left. A few miles away, Patrick could barely see the containers. But by using his brain waves, he was able to magnify the image. Now it was much more visible. Patrick raised the Nova's left arm forward and aimed. Besides a 20 story robot walking through the desert, everything else was calm. Until the dark area was pierced by flashes of bright lights! 3 missiles were released from the rocket launcher, and they quickly homed in on the containers. Upon impact, a huge ball of fire rose in the distance. A direct hit. "Nice job Patrick! First time on the job and you are piloting the Nova like you've been doing this for years." Tim's voice said over the intercom. "Thanks." Patrick said, but suddenly something appeared on radar. Whatever it was, it was closing in on his position fast. "Tim.something is on radar." Patrick said. "Do not engage whoever it is, Patrick. Engage only if it attacks you first. Understand?" Tim said over the intercom. "Understood." Patrick replied. The Nova remained still. Its entire form was staring straight at whatever was coming towards him. Suddenly, a flash of light beamed from the mysterious object, and blasted the Nova off its mechanical feet. "That was a laser! Tim, it just attacked me.I'm going to return fire." Patrick shouted. "Copy that. You have permission to engage, backup will be on the way." The Nova quickly got to its feet, and right away Patrick signaled for the Nova to fire 6 missiles from their rocket launchers. The missiles seared across the air and detonated all over the unknown target. Whatever it was, chunks of its "flesh" were blown off from its body. But then, the thing turned around and headed straight towards the Nova. The Nova raised its other arm, and fired its laser beams. The bright green lasers sliced right through the mysterious object's form. But it kept coming. Once again, it sent out its own laser beam, which detonated against the Nova's upper body. This time, right as the Nova was stumbling backwards, huge glowing red eyes past it. It was indeed a creature; a life form of some kind. The creature landed only a few miles away, and the Nova quickly fired its missiles & laser beams at the same time. Explosions and bright lights flashed all around the creature, indicating the Nova hit its target by the combined assault. But once the flashes of lights faded, the creature returned fire. 2 globs of acid exploded on the side of the Nova's armor. The acid began to eat away at the hard metal. "Shit! Whatever this thing is, I may not be able to defeat it." Patrick screamed. "Damn it! Backup is almost there. Patrick, listen to me - active your ice lasers." Bright particles charged up in the laser panels. Once the particles formed together, a bright glow emerged from the bowls of the laser weapon. The Nova leaned back and fired an ice laser beam. The laser, made up of nothing but ice, hit dead on. Soon the creature began to be covered in ice.Patrick could now hear the roars coming from the creature. His heart was pounding, causing now the red eyes were glowing even brighter. As the ice slowly froze the creature's form, the Nova fired 9 "Full Metal Rockets". The missiles detonated on their target, and chunks of flesh were once against blasted off. But soon, the entire cockpit of the Nova smelled like the garbage dump. "It really reeks in here now!" Patrick shouted. Suddenly, he could see his backup arriving. But while being distracted by his backup, Patrick left himself un-guarded. As the creature fired another laser beam, this time it blasted a hole right through the Nova. Electrical volts of energy began to disperse all around the machine's body. The Nova was beginning to fall down, and just as he did the creature charged forward. Until over a dozen missiles detonated all around the creature's body. Finally, F-15's roared high in the air, as they flew above. Missiles were ejected from their cabinets and detonated all over the mysterious creature. The creature returned first, but it was no use. The creature suddenly took to the air and was flying away. Just then, the Nova fired one last missile, which really met its target. A huge chunk of flesh was blown off! The Nova slowly began to fall backwards, and then slammed onto the ground.  
  
Australia. The Outback.  
  
Steve Irwin was slowly walking through the bushes of a nearby swamp. He had his eyes on something. "There you are." He said softly. Steve then jumped into the water, and when he came back up he had a crocodile in his clutches. A camera suddenly came up towards him, and he said," My, ain't she a butte? I mean she's pretty big for a 2 year old. Already she's 7 feet tall." Steve continued to marble at the reptile, but as the camera focused the camera, something was behind Steve, staring at them. The Cameraman pointed behind Steve, and as they turned around they saw a large reptile staring at them. Whatever it was, it was huge. Bigger then a fully grown crocodile! The reptile seemed to be a type of lizard, as it began to move through the vines. It walked on all fours, had a tiny role of un-developed spikes lined down its back.the lizard suddenly changed its course and ran towards them! "Head back to the truck!" Steve said and through the crocodile back in the water. As they ran through the under bush, they heard the breathing of the lizard behind them. Steve was able to get in the drivers seat, and slammed the door shut. But just as the cameraman opened the door, the lizard slammed its claws against him, sending him flying a few yards in front of the truck. The reptile quickly ran towards the cameraman, and Steve slowly shut the passenger door. He turned on the headlights, and saw the cameraman's limbs be ripped off. The grass was soaked with blood and the animal just ripped into the man's gut. Steve threw up on the passenger's seat, and then saw that the camera the man was holding was still in tact! But the creature's claws sliced across the man's throat, and finally it clamped the jaws down on the neck. With a loud crack, the man's head was bit right off. Gallons and gallons of blood stained the grass. The creature chow downed on the man's body, or what was left of it. Until the creature turned its gaze towards Steve! "Ah, cranky." The creature's eyes were glowing brightly as the headlights beamed over them. The reptile slowly walked towards Steve, blood dripping from the creature's mouth/teeth. "At least I'll die by the claws of a reptile." Steve said and sighed. Just then the ground shook. Even the truck rattled from the sudden tremor. The reptile leaned down and began looking around. It seemed to have completely forgotten about Steve. But then a long snout swooped down from the air, and right after the snout disappeared - the lizard was gone. Steve then heard the cries of the lizard coming from above, but then a loud snap filled the air. Steve didn't make a sound, nor moved. But then blood poured all over the windows, and Steve couldn't help but look up. There, standing above him was a gigantic animal. The creature was on all fours, long snout with a horn at the end of it, 5 (maybe more) horns on the top of its head. The creature began to turn away, preparing to leave. Each stomp made the truck jump off the ground. Steve stared at the animal, and could see the back of the creature. Hundreds of horns were sticking out of the back of the monster, as well on its waving tail. It was like a Porcupine! "I sure hope that camera still works." Steve said to himself. "Wait till' everyone hears about this." He said again. Steve took his keys and tried to start the car - only it didn't start.  
  
London. Scotland. Loch Ness.  
  
The cold waves of loch ness whooshed across the beach of rocks. The sky was barely bright out, for the sun was peeking on the horizon. The sun will rise in a few hours - but until then, the valley remains dark. In the center of the lake, an old man was in his small fishing boat. Not only did he have his fishing gear, but also a camera with him - just in case old Nessie paid him a visit. Everything was silent, with an exception of the old man's whistling. Off in the distance, something began to move in the water. A splashing noise soon followed. "What is that?" the old man said in a low toned voice. The man pulled out his camera and prepared to take a flash. Until he heard the water behind him splash.he turned around and a very big mouth was right behind him! The man screamed and took pictures. The flashes of light reviewed the creature's skin being red, and a large yellow fin on top of the monster's head. The man continued to scream, but the monster's huge eyes seemed to only stair at him. The huge creature rose out of the water. It was much bigger then Nessie - way bigger. The creature's long neck swerved around, studying the small human being. The creature seemed gentle.the man stopped screaming and began to marble at the giant creature. The gentle creature! For about 4 minutes, the creature stood above the surface of the lake. The man continued to marble at this sight. Finally, the creature jumped up, and then disappeared beneath the water. The creature flapped its tail, and swam through the dark waters. For a few minutes of no stop swimming, it finally arrived at its home. The creature landed on the watery ground, and moved a huge boulder. There, behind the boulder was a cave. The creature swam inside the cave, but right after moving the boulder back into place. The creature swam through tunnel, and finally into a large area. The animal came to the surface, and was inside a huge cavern. Inside another pool, the creature saw lots of fish swimming around. It stooped down, and filled its jaws with hundreds of fish.Titanosaurus, the gentle dinosaur continued to chew away at its feast.  
  
  
  
China. Few miles away from Hong Kong.  
  
Inside the caves, which lie inside the mountains, is a secret tomb. People believe that a great goddess lives there, but that's only superstition. It was nightfall on the other side of the country, but in China it was around 5:00 PM. Inside the tunnel was a young Chinese boy, who was 16 years old. He was very advance for his age, and good at everything he does. One of the only few boys from China who takes part in the Olympics, and has won nothing but gold metals. The "child's" name: Lao Chang. Lao was preying to the goddess of the caves, who he believed is the god of all of China: Mothra. Suddenly, his cell phone began to ring. Good timing - cause he just finished meditating. Lao answers the phone," This is Lao Chang. Oh, hello professor. You what? Professor, please I'm still warned out after piloting Daishi. Alright, I will in a feel hours. Say what? The Americans ran into trouble a few hours ago? What happened? A monster you say? How did the pilot do? Hahaha.pathetic I guess. Oh well, I will train right away. Thank you, bye." Lao pressed the power button and placed his cell phone back into his pocket. "God bless my lord, Mothra. I will leave you now." Lao said, as he walked out of the cave. Just beyond the hillside, was the gigantic machine: Daishi just waiting for him? He forgot! The cell phone rang again. "Hello? Ah, yes. Professor.I know where the Daishi is. See, I accidentally decided to take it out for a stroll. Yes, I know you're mad. But you shouldn't worry, nobody saw me. I will get back to base right away!" Lao ran down the hill and quickly entered a little door way, which lead him to the very cockpit of the gigantic machine the China Government calls: Daishi. Within minutes, his very own brain waves controlled the huge machine. The Daishi began to walk across the ground, and soon a small compartment opened up on its back: A rocket booster. Fire blasted from the bottom tip of the booster, and the Daishi quickly took to the air.  
  
A few hours later, the Daishi landed in a government facility. Lao Chang quickly got out of the compartment and was greeted by an angered professor. "Lao, tell me why did we have you become the pilot for the Daishi?" "Cause I'm the most qualified in my entire country, and I'm that damn good?" Lao said, with a smile on his face. The professor frowned and forced a smile. "Lao, after we juice the Daishi up prepare yourself - this will be the final night of your training. It seems the trouble that is going on in America is too much for just one Super machine. So you and the Daishi will be shipped to America. But first, you will take a pit stop in Japan. There you will meet the pilot for the "Atlas", and then prepare for your journey." "But professor, what if China is attacked? Would it not need the protection of the Daishi? What if Godzilla attacks China while I am away?" Lao questioned. "Then the Atlas from Japan will come to assist China at once. You're excused." Lao nodded his head and walked off to his room, gearing up for his final night of training. "This is it - I will finally prove myself once in for all that I am the best." Lao said, while doing 50 pushups.  
  
Later that night.  
  
The Daishi stepped slowly forward in a straight line, with its torso twisted to its left. 800 yards away were "Godzilla" targeting practices. Suddenly, the Daishi ran faster and faster, gaining more speed. Lasers were discharged from their panels, and blew holes all over the targeting practices. Finally, for the last one the Daishi bent down and fired 6 rockets, which exploded all around its target, leaving nothing left. The professor and other government officials watched on from inside the building, really impressed with not only the machine - but also Lao Chang. "The boy will make this country proud." one of them said. The rest nodded in response, as the Daishi continued to target practice.  
  
The tomb inside the cave began to move. A bright glow pierced the darkness, as gold streaks of light shined. Once the bright light faded, the cave seemed peaceful.until the top of the mountain began to shutter. 2 large wings slice through the surface of the mountain, and Mothra rose. Her moth glowing blue eyes looked off in the distance - it has been more then a thousand years since she was able to take a fresh breath of air. But something angered her - her land filled with pollution. The humans she once considered peaceful and friendly have turned her land in an area filled with pollution. This angered the goddess. Mothra's large and colorful wings flapped through the air! The goddess was preparing to take to the air - which she did. Mothra soared high above the clouds and flew above the city of Hong Kong. Mothra quickly flew straight down over the buildings, with particles of light charging up in her antennas. People on the streets watched on in amazement, staring at the goddess with fascination. Until Mothra release an energy blast from his antennas deceased that amazement, and turned it into panic. The energy beams collided with the top of a skyscraper, melting the glass with in an instant, and blowing it up. The upper part of the skyscraper fell onto the streets - people being buried/smashed alive by rubble. "Sir Hong Kong has just been attacked!" A soldier said, as he ran up to the professor and the other men with him. "Lao, your training is over. Prepare yourself for battle, Hong Kong is under attacked!" "Godzilla has arrived?!" Lao said surprisingly. "No.its being attacked from another creature.a giant moth." Lao suddenly realized that a giant moth is what represented the one he worshipped. "Mothra." he said. "Mothra? Is that what you're going to be calling it? Ahhh.get going!"  
  
The Daishi ceased fire upon the targeting dummies, and its rocket boosters were quickly on standby. Daishi launched into the air, and blasted off across the sky - heading towards Hong Kong. A crowd of people ran down the streets. Mothra flew straight towards them, and just as she flew above them, the wind bounced from her wings against the ground, causing an up-draft! People fling through the air, smacking their bodies against buildings or the insect. Mothra flew high above a temple, charging up another energy blast. Until bright flashes of light soared high in the air! 5 missiles soared high in the air, heading straight towards Mothra. The fire churned from the back of the missiles, as they closed in on their target. Mothra flapped her mighty wings and tried to counter the missiles but was successful by countering only 2 missiles. The 2 missiles detonated on the upper left sides of a skyscraper, bursting the building in flames. But the other 3 missiles detonated all over Mothra's body, scorching her flesh with the intense heat. Mothra howled in pain, as she fell onto the ground. Her wings were flapping slowly, as her body laid there on the streets of Hong Kong. The ground rumbled, as Daishi stepped towards the goddess. "My lord, why did you attack the people? Now I'm going to have to destroy you." Lao said with tears running down his eyes. Mothra stared at the mighty machine approaching her, most likely to end her life. Not without a fight. A bolt of energy flared forth from Mothra's antenna's, and detonated against Daishi's armor. The armor was barely punctured by Mothra's attack, but did not slow it down. The Daishi reared its 2 arms forward, charging up the laser cannons. Mothra shrieked, but it was too late. The lasers seared across the air and sliced into her body. The intense rays of energy made her wings set to a blaze. Mothra slammed her head down on the ground - the pain she was feeling was un-bearable. But then the Daishi halted the attack. "I will allow you to return to your tomb, great one. If you leave this city and never harm the people again. Please, I do not wish to destroy you! What happened? You always loved the people - you're peaceful ways is why I worship you!" Lao said. Little did Lao know, but what he was saying was heard over the intercoms. The Daishi stomped closer towards Mothra, preparing to fire a few more rounds of missiles & lasers. But then the flames that were eating away at her wings dispersed, and she was able to fly in the air. She slowly circled the Daishi. "Mothra - I will have no choice but to finish you off.surrender now, by flying away." Lao said.his voice on a louder speaker, which made it easy for anyone a mile away from the machine to hear. Mothra landed on top of a nearby skyscraper, screeching with her loud voice. Despite what she has done, the goddess was beautiful and enchanting. The Daishi lowered its laser weapons, but still had its missiles locked on.  
  
Lao felt something inside his head. Like a voice. "Very well." he heard. With that said Mothra flapped her mighty wings and left Hong Kong. The Daishi's rocket boosters kicked in, and the Daishi took to the air. With one last look of the city, which had fires sparkling in certain areas, the Daishi took to the air.  
  
Area-51.  
  
Tim and Patrick were sitting on a couch, watching the news inside a room. On the news, a lady was talking. "This is breaking news - in China, we understand that a giant monster had attacked Hong Kong. Believed to be a giant moth, the creature attacked un-suspecting civilians. But what was more bizarre was witnessing a giant robot defending the city from the moth, but then allowed the creature to escape. Now, what we can conclude after seeing this gigantic machine take off through the air that this is some sort of military weapon. The Ambassador of China will speak of this matter, and strangely so will the United States/Japan." Tim quickly pulled out his cell phone and was talking to some people. Patrick got up and walked over to the sink and splashed water all over him. He looked into the mirror, and stared into his blue eyes - flashing back to what occurred a few hours ago.  
  
The Nova slammed on its back, which shook the entire area. Inside the Nova, Patrick was lying on the floor unconscious. Suddenly, the door opened up and a few people ran inside the cockpit. They quickly grabbed Patrick, and rushed him out of the huge machine to an ambulance. Patrick was conscious once he found himself inside a hospital room. Recovering..  
  
Patrick turned away and stared back at the TV. Where a breaking announcement is being held with the Ambassadors of the US, Japan, and China.  
  
"Mr. Ambassadors can you please tell us all - what's going on?" a news reporter said. Mr. Maxwell was on stage preparing to answer the question on the microphone. On opposite sides of him, were Mr. Ichinori & Mr. Tanaka. "I guess you all want to know everything on what's going on in China? More importantly, what's going on between our 3 countries?" Maxwell said, with his phone echoing across the conference room. "First, Mr. Ichinori." Tai Ichinori approached the bench. He breathed in heavily and said," It is true - the machine that defended Hong Kong from a monster was indeed created to protect the country of China." The reporters raised their hands, and Ichinori picked on of them. The reporter said," From what exactly? Neighboring countries?" "The machine was created to defend the country from." Ichinori looked at the others. They nodded for him to continue. "The machine was created to defend the country from Godzilla." Pictures began to flare all over the Chinese Ambassador. Ichinori had always kept his cool, but his face was glowing red. Mr. Tanaka decided it would be best for him to take over. "Thank you Mr. Ichinori. What you heard was true - this machine was created to defend China from Godzilla attacks." The same reporter shouted," But hasn't Godzilla been dead for over 50 years? Why has China created a machine to defend the country from Godzilla, when Japan is at a greater threat?" "The reason is a few days ago we spotted Godzilla swimming off the coast of Japan! Since China is a neighboring country, it." Mr. Tanaka suddenly froze. His head stared down at his feet, when he looked at Maxwell. Maxwell approached the bench.it was time to come clean. "Ladies and gentlemen we might as well come clean. To let the people know that they will be protected. China, Japan, and the United States have combined their knowledge in creating 3 Super Machines. Each country has 1 machine, defending them from Godzilla attacks. But, in the past 24 hours both China and the US have indeed been attacked.just not by Godzilla. It appears Godzilla is not the only thing to worry about.in China, a giant moth attacked Hong Kong. Over a hundred casualties and over a thousand injured. In America, during a test drive with America's "Super Machine", some creature attacked the un-expecting pilot. Though the pilot held his own, once backup arrived was when the creature finally fled. There are also reports of people missing in Death Valley, plus towns have been destroyed by what seems to be "mud slides". This is why the United States, China, and Japan are now on full alert! We will be defending our countries and our allies. Thank you." With that Maxwell, Tanaka, and Ichinori walked off stage. The reporters stood up, shouting out questions and taking pictures. The 3 Ambassadors walked outside, quietly talking to the other. "Maxwell, we shouldn't have told them everything. Now the entire planet knows that we have machines capable of mass destruction. That was stupid and un-called for!" Ichinori un-expected said. "I mean, we may be defending our countries from what seems to be monsters, but other countries may think differently. China was attacked by a moth, American was attacked by a mud creature, and now what's next? Maybe tonight or tomorrow Japan might be attacked by Godzilla. The machines have proved that they cannot defeat one monster by themselves - well at least the "Nova" can't. The Daishi would've destroyed the moth creature, but allowed it to fly away. But not even the Daishi could defeat Godzilla." "Enough Ichinori - as you know, the Daishi is on its way to America to assist the Nova against the unknown creature. But my only question is Mr. Tanaka - when will Japan review their impressive machine?" Max well stated. "Soon, very soon - tomorrow, the "Atlas" will be launched for the first time. For the past few weeks, about 14 hours a day, we have trained our pilot in a simulator. But, Ichinori and the Daishi/Lao are stopping in Japan first to meet the Atlas' pilot?" Mr. Tanaka questioned. "Why of course." Ichinori said. "Alright, we shall stay in touch." Maxwell stated.  
  
Patrick was frustrated and embarrassed. Never before has he been so humiliated - they made it seem like the American pilot was sad! "I will show them all that I can a do a damn good job!" Patrick shouted angrily. Tim hanged up his cell phone and turned towards Patrick. Just before Tim was going to talk, his cell phone rang again. Tim once again was on the cell phone. "Why don't you just throw that damn thing away? Aren't you listening? I mean, I'm sure it's not really important!" Tim's head suddenly fell short, as he turned off the cell phone. Tim placed the cell phone back in his jacket, and turned towards Patrick - with a worried glance. "Patrick.you may want to brace yourself. A few hours ago, a plane crashed.the pilot mentioned being on a collision course was an un- identified object, before the control tower lost communications with the pilot. We found the plane not long after, completely destroyed. We know that it was the creature that you fought earlier, because we found sludge samples - sadly, nobody survived." Tim was saying, until he was cut off. "What the hell are you trying to say? Why do I give a damn? It's sad that people died, but at the moment I could care less." Patrick began to say. "Patrick, your parents were on-board that flight. They were on their way here to see you - I thought they were already here, but they missed their flight I guess and caught the next one. I'm so sorry Patrick." Patrick's eyes widen in shock and soon water dripped from them. Tears ran down his cheeks as he got up from his seat. Patrick walked over to the counter, and slammed his fist down. "DAMN IT!" Patrick screamed as he cried.Patrick then fell down to his knees, and was slamming his arm against the wall. Repeatedly crying out," DAMN IT! NO." Tim could only watch in sorrow, there was nothing he could do. The boy lost his parents, the only ones in the world who cared about him. Patrick was alone now and one of the only things Patrick was thinking was," I could've stopped the thing! If I did, then my parents would still be alive!" Patrick continued to cry out in rage. Tim walked over and bent down, staring into Patrick's watery eyes. Tim could see not only did the child feel sorrow and anger.but also revenge.with that, Tim wrapped his arms around Patrick, and held the child tight. It was a sad night for the Nova pilot.finding out that his parents were killed in a plane crash by a monster.  
  
Japan Trench.  
  
A fishing boat was cruising across the water. It just got back after a few weeks out sea, catching fish. The men were warn out and tired, they desperately wanted to be back with their families. But as they approached the coast, they heard something about: Godzilla being spotted off the coast of Japan. Now the men were terrified being out alone in the sea - frighten that any moment could be their last. Inside the cockpit, the captain stood before a huge window. Viewing the waves beat against the haul of the boat, as they buzzed by. "My god - it's going to be a wild night." The captain said, with his arms behind his back. "What do you mean by that, sir?" The first mate said, as he came up to the captain's side. "See those storm clouds in the distance? It could affect us getting home." "I hope that doesn't happen. If everyone onboard found out that we will be late getting home, they really will start to worry. It's bad enough about finding out Godzilla has been spotted in these waters, but finding out it will be longer before seeing their families?" "Yes, that would indeed anger them. I guess we should continue on course, maybe we will make it on time after all." The captain said. The captain then turned away and walked out of the room. The first mate stared out at the water, with a grave look.  
  
Later that night.  
  
In the lower deck, men were gathered around a large table playing cards, drinking beer, and talking like there was tomorrow.for them anyway. ".I have a little girl at home who's waiting for her daddy to come home. I could use the extra money to buy her new shoes." A drunken man said. He placed a large amount of money on the table while laughing heavily. The room was suddenly quiet, waiting for both to put down their cards, revealing who would win the big bucks. One of the men placed down 4 of a kind, jacks. Then another man placed down 4 of a kind queens. The 3rd man placed down a 4 of a kind kings. And finally the last man placed down.a ROYAL FLUSH! The men cheered, as the man pulled all the money towards him. Until the entire ship suddenly shook from an unknown force. Through the thick walls, a loud cry echoed through out the ship. "Was that thunder?" One of the men said. "I don't think so." Suddenly, the entire ship shook from an unknown source. Some of the men thought the waves were becoming rough, but they haven't had that kind of luck lately. The man all ran up to the upper bat, and found them inside the captain's room. They arrived and saw the captain peering out of the large window. They all gathered to see the night surrounding the ship - but there was something moving in the darkness. Godzilla's head leaned over the large deck of the ship; sea water dripping from the sides of his mouth. Godzilla's dark scales made him perfectly blended in with the surrounding darkness. All but his white teeth/claws were visible, with an exception of his bright blue eyes, which has great eye sight. Even if the captain and his crew were only 100 yards away from the creature's massive mouth, the window still steamed up from Godzilla's ex-hailing. The men suddenly looked down at the deck, which was filled with many cracks. They noticed that Godzilla's gigantic hands were resting on it! Godzilla's massive weight had caused the ship to come to a stop as well tip towards Godzilla. The men began to panic, shouting out "Gojira!" as they ran around the entire captain's room. Until the entire room, as well as outside the ship was brighten by a mysterious light. The captain placed his arms over his head, blocking the intense light. Nuclear particles formed deep down inside the creature's mouth. As Godzilla charged up his heat beam, the captain could only feel sorrow for his crew. They will never see their families again, thanks to this monster - this freak of nature. But it isn't the monster's fault for existing.it is mans. Mankind created this creature, and soon mankind will be conquered by their own creations. The glass shattered from the powerful energies that were being given off, and everyone's skin was scorched. With his skin melting off, the captain turned towards his crewman and gave them a solute. They returned the solute, as the entire room burst into nuclear flames. Their skin/muscles were quickly vaporized, followed quickly by the skeleton. The room was completely destroyed, and soon the entire ship burst into a ball of fire. The fire bounced off Godzilla's thick skin - Godzilla turned towards the water, and Godzilla gave off a loud snarl.  
  
Kyoto, Japan  
  
The school bell rang, which indicated school was over. Kids of all ages walked down the hallways, and soon out in the courtyard, either waiting for their parents to pick them up or catch a bus. All seemed proud that school was over, accept one girl. Strangely, the girl felt she was actually learning something there. But no, she was found about a month ago by the government, and has been trained ever since of piloting a super machine. The Atlas. A huge machine in the body shape of a human, whose face, resembles a skull making a smile. Lined with missiles on its chest, with high tech lasers stored in its hands, the Atlas was most likely the most powerful machine out there - not because of its weapons, but because of its pilot. Mito Tezuka was 15 years old, and though she was beautiful - her good looks were deceiving. She was dark and never really had any friends. Mito's nature was that out of a ghost story - though she seems mystical, avoid her at all cost. She brings nothing but trouble to those around her. "Hey, it's that creepy girl!" A boy shouted. Mito was staring out at the huge city of Kyoto, but then turned to face a group of kids. "Look at her; she's probably planning on blowing up the entire city." One of the boys chuckled. Mito silently stepped towards them. Their mouths shut at the sight of this sudden behavior. Mito stopped before the boy who was laughing. He was not laughing anymore. Mito cocked her head to her side and said," Tell me - do you wish to graduate? If so, I suggest you get out of my sight." The boys looked at each other and ran like hell. Mito could only slightly smile, as she turned back to the city of Kyoto. Within a few hours, she knew where she would be - piloting the Atlas.  
  
Tanks rolled across the ground and came to a halt. The tanks were all lined up, and appeared to be aiming at something, which was hidden in the darkness. But the darkness was soon shattered by the red glows of sounding cannons. Cannons burst all over the Atlas' hard metal, some bouncing off and hitting the ground - some just blew up. Finally, the Atlas walked forward, with cannons still detonating all around its body. The Atlas' hands pointed forward and fired laser beams. The laser beams met their targets, and soon afterwards the tanks were a ball of fire. Finally the Atlas stopped firing - for there were no more targets left. "Good work Mito. Now prepare yourself, you will be meeting the pilot of the Daishi soon enough. I suggest you get out of that machine." A voice said over the intercom. Mito commanded the Atlas to walk back to the docking area. When she finally was there, she un-hook cords from her head, and walked out of the cockpit. She was greeted by a few military men, who only smiled at her. She returned the gesture, by staring into their eyes coldly. Mito continued to walk down the hall until she came into her dressing room. Mito stared at herself in the mirror, seeing her own cold eyes stare at the other. Suddenly the door flew open and man came in. "Ms. Tezuka, sorry if you were busy. But Mr. Lao Chang is here to meet you." Mito said nothing. The man shrugged and Lao walked in. "Hello Mito Tezuka, my name is." "Lao Chang - you were just introduced, you idiot. So I know what your name is." Mito said, while still staring at herself in the mirror. Lao gulped and frowned. His face was burning red - so embarrassed he was. "Excuse me, but I would appreciate if you did not refer to me as being an idiot, because I am not even close to being idiotic!" Lao grumbled. "Well its not really showing, now is it?" Mito said, while smirking. Mito seemed to have fun - who would've thought making fun of people would make her feel - happy. "Listen Ms. Tezuka, I came here to meet you, not to be insulted!" Mito giggled. "Funny, you don't need to be insulted - because your ignorance does that for you." Lao was really burning up. He was a star, good at everything - she should be crazy about him! "Whatever, as I said I came here to meet you. I still intend to do so." "You have already met me. I wish I never met you - now go." Mito said hastily. Lao shook his head and was about to leave, until the Chinese professor came in. "Hello Ms. Tezuka, it is nice seeing you." He said as he bowed his head. Mito shrugged and turned towards both of them. "Are you two going to stand there and watch me un-dress? Are you that sick?" Lao seemed to smile, but the professor frowned. He quickly exited the room, grabbing Lao by the shoulder. Mito could only help but smile, as the door slammed shut. She turned towards the mirror and continued to stare at herself.or was it her? But was she really searching through her mind? Memories that have been buried beneath her very conscious - forgotten memories. Memories that will never go away.  
  
Australia. The Outback.  
  
".honey, I'm trapped. Yes, something attacked us! Please, send help right away! Love you." Steve said, leaving a message on their answering machine back home. He sighed as he looked outside - it was still dark. Steve opened the door and slowly stepped out of the truck. Steve was very cautious, probably because he did not want to attract that huge reptile or another of those smaller ones. Steve walked back through the swamp and heard a loud noise, which filled the air. Steve ran back inside the truck. As he was inside, the ground began to shake. Steve could not believe his eyes - off in the distance, he saw two large reptiles duking it out in the outback. One was the huge creature he saw earlier with all those horns - the other was a larger version of the lizard that attacked his cameraman. "They may be deadly - but they sure are marvelous creatures." Steve said.as he watched on. "I think I will call the spiked one.Angilas. The other one, how about.Varan! Yes, those will do." Suddenly, the swamp was alive with the sounds of the smaller Varan's, who seemed to have caught Steve's scent. The ground beneath Angilas & Varan shook greatly, by the combined movements of both monsters. Angilas released a loud cackle, as his long snout, which was filled with hundreds of sharp teeth, clamped down on Varan's neck. Varan roared in pain, and did a death roll. The role caused Angilas to fall forward; right over Varan's rolling body. Varan, now released from Angilas' grasp, angrily clamped her own jaws on Angilas' throat. Angilas thrashed with rage, attempting to throw Varan's grasp off of his neck. Angilas' tail wildly moved around, trying to smack Varan in the face. Angilas then wrapped his claws around Varan's neck, breaking through the surface of her skin. Varan roared in pain and smacked Angilas' hands off of her. Both monsters were now up and circled the other. Angilas was bigger and stronger, but Varan was quicker and just as vicious. Varan pranced back and forth, and charged! Angilas did the same - both monsters met, and tore into the other. The ground continued to rumble beneath them, as they continued to rip into the other. Varan slammed her hand across Angilas' jaw - a loud crack could be heard. Angilas roared in pain and tried to clamp his jaws down on Varan. Varan ran in the opposite direction, jumped into the air - her membranes around her arms/legs expanded from her limbs, and she took to the air. Varan flew across the swamp/desert, leaving Angilas alone in the spot he was in. Angilas growled in anger and was about to walk away, until he heard something.VARAN! Varan flew right towards Angilas, who reared up on his hind legs, and roared in fiery. Varan flew towards him and move into a vertical like position. Her back spikes sliced through Angilas' gut, as she flew by. Blood ran down Angilas' wound, as he fell forward - roaring in pain. Varan flew off in the distance and soon was out of sight - leaving Angilas alone. Angilas clutched his teeth and released a loud howl, before walking back into the swamp. No matter what Steve did, the truck just would not start. Just as the group of Varan's was only a few yards away from the truck, Steve turned the key one more time.the engine was alive! "Yes! Thank you." Steve said as he slammed his foot on the gas. The trucks wheels moved forward at fast speeds, causing the Varan's to bounce off the side of the truck. As Steve continued to drive off, 2 Varan's leaped in the back. One of the Varan's slashed their claws right through the back window, causing Steve to duck, swinging the truck back and forth. Steve finally swung the truck quickly towards the right causing both Varans' to fly off the back of the truck. Steve looked in the mirror and saw one of the Varan's fly through the air, but recovered by spreading its membranes on its arms/legs - and now is flying right towards Steve's passenger side! Steve ducked his head down towards his legs, just as the Varan flew right through the passenger's window, and out the driver's! Steve felt the wind pass right above his shirt, as the reptilian flew pass. Steve could see the rest of the Varan's still running towards him, and gaining speed. Suddenly, the all stopped - as did Steve stop the truck. Above Angilas' long, savage eyes stared at all of them. With a loud grunt Angilas ran towards the reptilians! The Varan's quickly ran the opposite way, trying to avoid the gigantic beast. Angilas ran towards them as fast as he could - with each step the gigantic creature took, Steve's truck bounced off the ground. A full 20 minutes passed before Steve decided to accelerate the truck once again. As Steve slowly drove away from an event that has changed his life, he looked back at the torn up pieces of the cameraman. Steve shook his head and sorrow, and finally drove away.but stirring in the distance would be something that would change the Earth as they know it.  
  
Sendai, Japan  
  
The Sun stretched high above the city. For days now, hardly anyone has slept. All seemed frighten that there has been sightings of Godzilla, and other monsters around the world. Everyday families would have "Godzilla Drills": For if the living nuclear weapon would pay them a visit, they would need to train themselves, to survive. Some family elders have told stories about Godzilla to their grand children.about how they were their age when they saw or heard of the creature attacking Tokyo. Though the rest of the world was frighten by Godzilla, only the Japanese people really knew what it was like. 3 times in all of Japanese history has a major city been under siege by a nuclear weapon: Once in Hiroshima, in Nagasaki, and in Tokyo.by Godzilla. Many considered Godzilla to be a living nuclear weapon: A creature just as destructive as a nuclear bomb, but thinks. "The mysteries of this creature have to be uncovered!" Shindo explained to the rest of his staff. Shindo stood 5'10 and had no hair on his head. But did have a beard. "We must fine out the secret of this creature and maybe, just maybe - we could save lives." For years, Shindo and his staff have been collecting Godzilla Cells, and hoping to find out the secrets of how they heal themselves so rapidly. Though they tried combining the DNA of Godzilla and Human's - it didn't work out to good. Now, they hope to combine the DNA of Godzilla, man, and.plant. "Plants can re-grow themselves, and combine that with G-Cells and Human DNA, we could have a cure for every disease known." A few hours later, deep down inside the laboratory, was a huge glass cell. Inside a creature, very much alive.its entire body was covered with green skin. The skin of a plant.the creature had a long snout, like a crocodile with thousands of sharp teeth inside. At the end of each jaw on both sides, were 2 horns sprouted out. And finally, deep down near its gut was something glowing deep down inside the creature's body. The source of its power - which it grew from. Acid dripped from his long snout, and as it splat against the ground a loud hiss could be heard. "She is a beauty." Shindo said as he stared at the huge creature. "Biollante." he said. Tentacles began to burst out from different parts of Biollante's body, and waved around wildly. A few began to lash out and smack against the glass window. Biollante raised its large head and released an ear piercing roar. The loud noise was enough to even cause the glass to crack. "Oh no." Shindo muttered. Shindo quickly ran down a hall way and slammed his fist on a red button. The entire laboratory soon was filled with loud sounds, indicating the alarm system has just been turned on. Shindo tried to press the correct entry code, to get the electric door to open, so he could escape. But it wasn't working! But then he heard a loud thrash, and soon pieces from the cage dispersed everywhere. Shindo once again tried enter the correct entry code, but to no avail. Suddenly, 2 long tentacles lashed out only a few feet away from him.Shindo turned towards the tentacles, with his eyes wide open. To his surprise, mouths began to form at the very end of each tentacle. Soon sharp and pointy teeth formed as well.each newly formed head clutched their teeth, as saliva dripped from their jaws. Shindo screamed as both tentacle heads clamped their jaws on his form!  
  
Special Forces Military Compound.  
  
The military compound was filled with loud noises, indicating an emergency. Every available human quickly gets their gear together and over a dozen men/women meet in the commons of the building. "Soldiers, we have just received a report of a distress call coming from a laboratory not far from here. In the distress call a man said something about a "monster". In order to take a serious approach I'm going to take my team, which is all of you, and take drastic force - we will be heading straight to that laboratory very shortly! Do you get me?" Said what appeared to be the Sgt.? "WE GET YOU SIR!" Everyone shouted. "You're dismissed - prepare for combat in a half in hour." Sgt. Wallets said. Sgt. Wallets was a man in his early 40's, nearly 6'2. Strangely enough, the United States Military stationed a base in Japan, namely Sendai Japan for a certain reason that was not told to Sgt. Wallets and his team. Nearly 240 pounds, with a buzzed cut, and gray hair - Sgt. Wallet's strikes fear into any man/woman he shows his "dark side" to. As Sgt. Wallets walked down a hallway to his own personal den, the rest of his team quickly dispatched to their bunkers - suiting up for combat. A half in hour later, Sgt. Wallet's team was lined up outside the building, awaiting instructions. "Alright, I want half of you to ride in the vans. The rest of you will be coming with me on the helicopter. We will each be contacting each other my radio, meaning we will stay in contact." Sgt. Wallets said, as he paced back and forth. Sgt. Wallets had his trusty M16-Combat Rifle strapped over his arm. "Now, let's move out!" With that, the entire team scattered to where they were ordered to head to. Half of the team quickly jumped into vans with fashion, as Sgt. Wallets and the other half quickly jump aboard a helicopter. The helicopter's propellers move back and forth, and soon the machine hovered above the air. The propellers blew heavy winds, which blew the dirt beneath it all around. Within minutes, the helicopter was in the air heading towards its destination. While below 2 vans were heading towards the same area. "Sir, what exactly has happened at the laboratory?" A private questioned. "I've received reports from our supervisors, that witnesses proclaim seeing huge monstrous creatures moving around inside the building, and that distress call from someone inside there. Our mission is to head there, see what's causing the problem, annihilate it, and see if there are survivors. That is our mission private." "Sir, forgive me if I ask - but I didn't really ask what our mission was. But thank you anyway sir." Sgt. Wallets shook his head and could only smile. Sgt. Wallets peered down from the helicopter, staring down at the vans below. "Whatever this thing is, we will defend this city - even if we weren't born on this land. We have our orders." "What orders though, sir? We don't even know why the United States has a military base in Japan in the first time! We were just chosen to be sent here." "Correct, private - we have no idea why we're here. But since we are here we will do our best to defend the people. Whatever it takes." Sgt. Wallets murmured as he looked out the window...  
  
Outside the Laboratory.  
  
Crowds have gathered on the streets of Sendai, Japan. All pointing, staring, and chatting over these un-expected events - the laboratory of scientific study, had been infested with.vines! Once in a while, the ground rumbled beneath them, indicating that something was going on not only inside the building, but also deep underground. Soon, the air was filled with the sounds of a helicopter, which flew high overhead. The helicopter stopped only 50 feet away from the laboratory, and nearly 5 stories in the air. A rope was tossed out the helicopter, and soon military personal slid down the ropes. On their backs, were heavy assault weapons? The crowds of people watched on, witnessing these strange events that have so suddenly occurred. Soon, what appeared to be the "Sgt." of the military group gave a hand signal, which motioned the pilot that they were all off. Then, two black vans drove up towards the military men, and stopped - more military men/women quickly got out of the vans. The helicopter's propellers took the machine high into the air. The wind which bounced off the propellers and hitting the ground caused huge gust of winds, which made it hard for the men/women to see. The helicopter finally began to fly over the laboratory, until a vine wrapped itself around the helicopter, and pulled it towards the building. The men watched in horror as the helicopter lost its control, and slammed into the side of the building. A ball of fire soon rose from where the helicopter crashed, and the entire block shook from the impact soon after. "Son of a." Sgt. Wallets said, as he stared at the laboratory with hatred in his eyes. "Alright, first squad, you're with me! 2nd squads, run around to the back, and see if you can get inside. 3rd squad, you're orders are to stay put. You are our backup." With that said and done. Sgt. Wallets and the first squad quickly ran up towards the window. Each taking flanking positions. Sgt. Wallets ordered one of the men to run up, to see if the area was safe for them to advance. The man ran up and peeked through the windows - all he could see was green vegetation. The man motioned for the first squad that it was safe to advance, until suddenly, to his surprise, a tentacle broke through one of the windows and wrapped itself around his throat. The main instinctively tried to fight the hold and pull it off, but already his eyes were bloodshot. Pulses quickly began to peek their way through his already blue face, until finally he was "sucked" through the window. "No." Sgt. Wallets said. Every man, woman, and child that was in a hearing distance heard the soldier's faint cries, before nothing but silence. "Alright, you two with the bazookas - are you loaded?" The men nodded in response, indicating they were ready. Sgt. Wallets ran up towards the doors and kicked them open with his boot. The doors slammed open, and Sgt. Wallets had his gun pointed forward. His comrades were at his side, and Sgt. Wallets quickly pulled the trigger. The entire quiet neighborhood (Despite the laboratory becoming a jungle, which attracted some people.) was soon disturbed by the sounds of gunshots. Thousands of bullets leaped from Sgt. Wallets and his comrades' gun barrels. Plants/vegetation inside the main room was quickly blasted to pieces. Sgt. Wallets raised his hand in the air, which ceased the firing. All the men looked around, seeing nothing but bullet holes through plants, walls, desks, ceilings, and other types of vegetation life. Sgt. Wallets stared down the dark hall, and could see something.coming straight towards him. Several tentacles flew through the air, and stopped only a few feet away from the men. The front end of the tentacles soon formed into snouts, which opened up - showing sharp, jagged teeth. "Bazookas!" Sgt. Wallets shouted. The men quickly moved out of the way - their positions were soon occupied by two men with very big bazookas. With an order from their Sgt. Both men pulled the trigger, and grenade launchers leaped from the bazooka barrels - behind them was left by a stream of smoke. Right after firing the grenade launchers, all the men took cover. The tentacles easily dodged the grenade launchers, and leaned their "heads" towards the dark hallway, which is where the grenade launchers flew down.suddenly a loud bang rattled the entire area, and soon the dark hallway was brighten by flames! Flames that were heading straight towards them! The tentacles cried out in pain, as their plant like "bodies" were quickly vaporized by the intense heat. The fire leaped all the way through the exit, and exploded right above the men - who have seeked cover. Sgt. Wallets raised his head.nothing but smoke churned from the area in which two grenades launchers detonated. He sighed in relief.because those vicious tentacles like creatures have been vanquished. Just before Sgt. Wallets was going to command his men to advance even further, he heard urgent cries from the 2nd squad. "Sgt! Get out of here.PULL THE REMAINING OF YOUR UNITS OUT OF HERE NOW! You have no idea what is.oh my.god. It's." Soon, the intercom was filled with the soldier's screams.followed quickly by a loud, hideous roar. But Sgt. Wallets, his men, and the pedestrians not only heard it over the radio.but they heard it as if it was right in front of them! Cracks began to split the streets, and soon the entrance of the laboratory began to give way.and collapse. Sgt. Wallets and his men were barely able to escape.they were soon greeted by the 3rd squad. "We must evacuate this area right away!" Sgt. Wallets said, while shouting at the pedestrians. "Sir.they're Japanese. They don't understand a word you're saying." One of the privates muttered. "Perhaps they'll understand this." Sgt. Wallets began to say. He pointed his assault weapon towards them and then into the air and started firing. The people only stared at him.until suddenly, the earth shook beneath them. Whatever was causing all this, quickly caused buildings nearby to collapse.Sgt. Wallets continued to fire his assault weapon into the air, not noticing a shadow looming over him. The people's mouth dropped open, and their eyes widen in fear.each and every one of them had their hearts filled with terror. "Sir." One of the soldiers said. Sgt. Wallets ceased firing bullets into the air and slowly turned around. There, standing over 36+ stories high.was a gigantic creature. A creature which resembled a giant Venus fly trap, with a long crocodile like snout.with hundreds of sharp, jagged teeth pointing up and down inside its fearsome jaws. Biollante reared his head back, expelling a loud, frightening roar - which shook the ground and shattered windows nearby. Sgt. Wallets pointed his assault weapon towards the gigantic monster.and pulled the trigger. The wave of bullets only bounced off the creature's armor like skin, and it only stared down at Sgt. Wallets. "For mankind." was the Sgt.'s last words, as he, the pedestrians, and his military team were covered with hot acid.the entire neighborhood was being scorched by the creature's vile like attack. It's Acid Sap.the monster arched its head towards the heavens, and released another loud frightening roar. This gigantic monster is at large and un-opposed.or is it?  
  
  
  
Off the coast of Sendai, Japan. In the Pacific Ocean.  
  
Dark clouds loomed high above the ocean water. Thunder sounded off high in the distance, and flashes of lightning bolts flashed once or twice. A few lighting bolts struck the water, which caused the cold water to quickly boil from the intense heat. Suddenly, a roll of dorsal spikes sliced through the surface of the water. Lighting bolts struck the spikes - which only caused the dorsal spikes to emit a glowing blue color.only one creature on this planet could do something like that. Godzilla's large mammoth like body. The water around Godzilla's dorsal spikes, which was glowing with nuclear energy, boiled from the intense heat the was being given off. Within a several mile radius around the gigantic reptile, the ocean waves began to churn from the intense heat that was being given off by Godzilla's dorsal spikes. Ocean temperatures were slowly beginning to rise up.which caused the local sea life to quickly die off. Radiation as well was drifting through the waves, which didn't help the ocean species. Godzilla curved his upper jaw, and his eyes stared off in the distance - at the mainland. Water dripped down his scaly face, as the gigantic behemoth continued to stare out at the mainland.finally; Godzilla leaned his head towards the sky, and released a battle cry. A cry that not only stirred the water around him, but the cry swept itself all the way towards the mainland, and then dove beneath the surface of the water. May god help anything or anyone who crosses Godzilla's path - within his wake, Godzilla leaves nothing but a path of destruction and despair.  
  
  
  
  
  
Area 51. Nevada.  
  
Inside a small room, lying in the corner with his arms across his face was a boy who is now alone in this world. Patrick, with tears dripping from his elbows, kept repeating the same words to himself: "Come back." he kept saying. But he knew that his parents cannot come back, for they are gone - forever. Tim came up to the door and knocked on it twice, seeing if Patrick would open the door for him. "Poor kid.must be hard to find out that your parents were killed." Tim thought to himself. Tim continued to wait outside the door, for Patrick to come and open it. But there were no signs of that happening. Tim suddenly heard loud poundings going on inside the room - without hesitation, Tim slammed his body against the door, repeatedly. Finally the door broke up and Tim ran into the room, and saw Patrick trying to kill himself by pounding his head against the wall. "Patrick stop it!" Tim shouted and ran over to Patrick. Tim's left arm quickly went across Patrick's chest and used his right hand to pull Patrick away from the wall. Tim stared at Patrick's watery eyes and knew what the boy wanted: To kill himself. To free himself from the pain he is feeling. "Patrick! I know you must feel really bad for what happened to your parents - but do you actually think that they'd want you to kill yourself for their deaths?!" Patrick's eyes stared into Tim's own, with tears continuing to drip from his eyelids. "Damn it boy, at least.at least try." Tim begun to say. "Why not help us kill this "thing" before others like you suffer the same pain and misery that you're feeling now." Patrick closed his eyes and then a few seconds later, he opened them again. "I'll think about it."  
  
  
  
65 miles from Las Vegas. Nevada.  
  
The air was poisoned by unknown origins. Or so it seemed.flying in, at over 200 miles per hour, was the super machine: Nova. "Patrick, are you feeling better?" Tim's voice said, over the intercom. Patrick didn't say a word - his eyes were fixed on the monitoring screen, as he approached the location that was said to be where the creature that killed his parents, location. "Patrick, are you there?" Tim once again said. There was no response. "Patrick!" "What do you want?" he said calmly. "I just wanted to know - are you feeling better?" "What kind stupid question is that? My parents died! Do you think anyone could just "feel" better this fast?" Tim did not reply, because he knew Patrick was right. "Patrick, I apologize - just, I hope you destroy this monster. Cause if you don't, then millions of people will perish." "I know." Patrick replied and then the conversation ended. The Nova flew through the air, closing in to the area of where the hideous creature, that Patrick fought earlier, was seen. The Nova flew over an area that was once a town, home to over a dozen families. But now, all that remained was stores, houses, cars, and parks - buried beneath scorching sludge. Rooftops of the stores & houses could barely be visible above the sludge; as smoke churned from the structures. "May God be with those people now." Patrick instinctively said to himself. The Nova flew over towards a clearing and landed. According to computer's calculations of the "Nova", the town was roughly several miles long and 8 miles wide. And still - it was all buried beneath the sludge. Just as Patrick was going to report back to HQ, something stirred in the distance. The sludge formed what appeared to be the shape of a "head"?! The sludge rolled off of two red glowing eyes, and then finally the sludge moved around. It was amazing.from what Patrick could see, 7 miles of sludge now moved like a river of water. Until the sludge spiraled around the monster's head - its red glowing eyes stared at the Nova. Finally the monster's head rose out of the spiraling river of sludge, and an image of what it looked like in Patrick's first battle with the thing. "It's waiting for me.to attack first. I guess I won't disappoint it!" Patrick shouted. The Nova's left mechanical arm leaned forward, and 3 missiles quickly blasted from their containers, spiraling towards the sludge monster's "head". The monster's head quickly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, with 3 explosions echoing across the area. As the smoke cleared, the creature's head was still intact. "DIE!!!!" Patrick shouted. The Nova reared back, firing over a dozen missiles and lasers from their respective positions. The monster's form disappeared from an array of attacks, and just as the attacks deceased, the entire area of sludge quickly began to form a giant wave. Patrick stared off at the horizon in shock! "Oh shit." he said to himself, seeing a HUGE wave of sludge heading straight towards him. The Nova turned towards the area of where he saw the creature - there it was, its red glowing eyes continuing to stare at the machine. Just before the machine was crushed by the wave of sludge, the Nova's boosters quickly kicked in, and the machine was able to blast off in the opposite direction of where the wave was coming. The Nova turned towards the area of where it stood a few seconds ago - it was quickly blown away from the huge wave of sludge. It appeared that if the Nova continued to stay at this speed, it would get away. Until another wave of sludge appeared in its direction - coming straight towards it! Patrick made a motion for the Nova to head straight up towards the clouds, seeing the two waves of sludge slam into the other. The Nova flew high above the clouds, before diving back down towards the ground. Patrick could see the creature looming in the distance, with its eyes glowing even redder. He then knew what was going to happen next. Two rays of energy discharged from each of the monsters glowing eyes - the rays punctured through the Nova's armor, creating two separate holes in the machine. Sparks flew all over the Nova's mechanical body, as it flew towards the sludge monster. "Freezer weapons, online!" Patrick begun to say. "NOW YOU DIE!!! For all the pain you have caused." Bolts of freezing lasers quickly leaped from the Nova and froze parts of the sludge monster's body. The monster wailed in anger, as it attempted to blast the Nova down with its energy beams. But the Nova was able to avoid the beams, while doing aerial movements in the air. The Nova quickly sent 2 freezer missiles - upon impact, the sludge monster's entire upper body was covered in ice. "What IS this thing? I mean, how could this being a living creature?! How was it created?" Patrick questioned. But then the ice quickly melted off of the monster's body - as it sludge was as hot as acid. "Patrick to HQ, do you copy?" "Yes Patrick, we hear you. What is it? Do you need backup?!" Tim's voice echoed across the transmission. "I could use backup - but I'm trying to figure out what exactly is this thing. My hypothesis is it is a creature made up of.maybe billions of smaller organisms. All have the same mind and thoughts - all doing what the main "brain" desires. If we are to defeat this thing, we have to take out its main brain." Patrick shouted. The Nova landed on a hill top, only a few hundred feet away from the hideous monster. The Nova aimed its revolving missiles, and released several of them. Once again, bright flashes of explosions burst all around the creature's body. Pieces of its flesh splattered all around a hilltop; the hilltop was quickly eaten away from the acid like substances. "Wait.what is it doing?" Patrick said, seeing all the sludge in the several mile radiuses coming into one area. "It.it's absorbing all of its sludge?!" The huge "ocean" of sludge was circling around the smog monster's body.finally; all the sludge had been absorbed in what appeared to be the sludge monster's "main" body. The Nova stepped forward and stopped just as the monster's red glowing eyes stared at the gigantic machine. "Tim." Patrick started. "Yeah?" "I think I should name this thing." "Um.go right ahead." "I think I'll call it.one big pile of crap. Nah." "Smog monster?" "That sounds lame - why not.Gas-stop!" "Patrick.that's lame." "Shut up! Alright, let's just call it.um.Hedorah!" At first, it seemed like Hedorah was going to attack the super machine, until the surface of its skin began to twirl around its body. Finally Hedorah's body itself began to twirl around in a circle.it was an amazing and mysterious sight. Hedorah's entire body was spinning around at high speeds, which caused chunks of sludge to fly around in all directions. From Patrick's point of view from inside the cargo bay area of the Nova, Hedorah now looked like a living twister! Just before Patrick could report back or say anything to Tim, Hedorah shot off into the air and disappeared in the distance - heading in some direction. "Tim.did.you see that?!" Patrick said after being silent for a few seconds. "Yes, quite interesting and odd at the same time! Patrick I suggest you return to base for repairs. Sonar will pick up "Hedorah" and then we will fight it later today." "No.I'm going after it! Hedorah will NOT get away again, not this time!" Patrick said, while shouting across the intercom. After those words were said and done, the Nova took to the air and quickly flew into the direction of where Hedorah went. "Patrick, don't! You are not authorized to do such an act! I'm sorry that you lost your parents, but if you disobey my orders I will cut you off. As in, you could not pilot the "Nova"!" Tim said to Patrick, but no reply was given. "Patrick." Tim said again, but still no reply. "PATRICK." "I'm going after Hedorah, if you like it or not!" Patrick shouted and then he ended his transmission with Tim. Across the Nova's back, a pair of rockets opened up from their compartments, and just as the boosters were extinguished the super machine flew even faster then before!  
  
Area 51.  
  
Tim stood in the command center, of where all the technicians and scientist stared at him with confused expressions. "Can we cut him off?" "Sir, it would be too dangerous for him and whatever may be around him. He's activated the rocket boosters and if our calculations are correct, cutting him off now will cause an overload of power." One of the scientists said to Tim. "Then what other alternatives do we have?" Tim said silently. "Well.let's use satellite to see where this "Hedorah" is heading. Wherever smoggy is going, Patrick is sure to head in that direction. Though he's flying blind." "Then do that!" Tim shouted. Tim's sudden outburst was enough to make everyone in the room silent and freeze. "Did you hear what I just said?" The scientists quickly got to work. Slowly but surely, they were able to get a hold of Hedorah's position. "Found it! According to the computer data, Hedorah is heading towards." The scientist said, but then stopped. "Hedorah is heading.where?" Tim said and shrugged. The scientist did not reply. But just pointed at the screen, which motioned Tim to walk forward. There, in huge bold letters, was the word: "Tokyo".  
  
Sendai, Japan.  
  
A city of where people once in-habited was now a city of plants and vines. Buildings have been torn apart by gigantic mutant vines, parks have been wiped out, and underground subway stations have now been replaced by man- eating plants! Though there were some survivors, they all stayed away from the center of the city - where Biollante was present. The towering planet monster looked down upon the torn up city, controlling her vines, which swept across the city - doing whatever she pleased. Too her, humans were but ants - nothing important. Their lives meant nothing to her. Strangely enough the monster could hear the ones who created her.thinking she was nothing but a creation of theirs. An inferior life form, meant only to exist for them to show off their intelligence. This angered the monster.now she'll have her revenge on all of humanity. And there's nothing that can stop her! Biollante's long head shifted and stared at the sky above her, which slowly began to crackle with thunder. Biollante's terrifying roar quickly shook the ground beneath her. She was indeed un-opposed.what living creature would dare oppose her? Suddenly, she sensed something - something approaching from the distance. From the large body of water.a cry echoed across the air - her challenge had been accepted. But by what, she wondered. Godzilla's dorsal spikes suddenly cut across the surface of the water, and the gigantic monster reared his entire upper body above the water. Once again an ear shattering roar leaped from the monster's very mouth. Water dripped from the edges of his mouth and body, as he did not need to swim anymore. What kind animal could actually be walking in water that was more then a 100+ feet high? An animal like none other! Godzilla reared his body back, as he forced himself on top of land. Godzilla had lifted his entire body, in order to step onto the land, which was higher then that of the water. Finally, Godzilla's entire body was out of the water. Godzilla stood there, staring off across the ruins of Sendai, at the monstrous plant monster: Biollante. Godzilla did not charge forward.all he did was stand still, staring off in the distance. Biollante released a loud battle like cry and Godzilla acknowledged with a cry of his own. Godzilla suddenly charged forward; his massive feet crushing small houses beneath him and causing the earth beneath him to shudder. Biollante's vines un-raveled themselves from a few skyscrapers, and just like torpedoes, they shot off towards Godzilla at un-imaginable speeds! Godzilla halted his charge just as Biollante's vines impacted against his chest. The vines has easily penetrated Godzilla's thick hide, quickly drawing blood. Godzilla cried out in pain, quickly wrapping his left hand around one of the vines - ripping it out of one of his wounds. For the other vines Godzilla fell forward, clamping his powerful jaws around them - quickly snapping them in two. When Godzilla pulled the other vines from out of his wounds, his regenerated powers kicked in. Godzilla's vengeful eyes then locked on Biollante's own. Before Biollante could attack once again, Godzilla's eyes crackled with nuclear energy. Godzilla's dorsal spikes charged with nuclear energy - energy that was able to blind even Biollante! Godzilla opened his mouth, revealing nuclear flames, which wildly crackled between his teeth! Godzilla leaned forward, quickly expelling a powerful stream of nuclear energy. Godzilla's "Atomic Flames" quickly consumed Biollante's entire upper body! The only thing louder then the sound that Godzilla's atomic breath was being given off was the painful cries of agony.which came from Biollante. Godzilla's fearsome atomic blast dispersed.the reptilian stared calmly at his opponent. Biollante's entire upper body was scorched beyond belief.the plant monster's teeth was even melted from the intense heat! For the moment, Biollante remained still - slowly healing from Godzilla's assault. The ground shuddered and Biollante stared at her opponent - Godzilla was charging once again. With each step Godzilla made, the earth beneath him shook from the creature's massive feet. Godzilla finally lunged at Biollante - though Biollante towered above Godzilla by 20 meters, Godzilla did not fear her. The reptilian slammed his body against Biollante's chest, only to quickly be wrapped by dozens of vines, which restricted him at once. Godzilla roared in anger, as the vines squeezed even tighter, quickly making it harder to move. In horror Biollante's massive jaws lunged forth and clamped down on Godzilla's head. Godzilla slowly felt his very skull being crushed by the power of Biollante's jaws! But before Godzilla could fight back, Biollante motioned her tentacles to twist his body in circles. As the tentacles did such an act, Biollante's jaw remained where it was - crushing Godzilla's skull! Finally, a loud "snap" filled the air and Biollante's tentacles un-wrapped themselves around Godzilla's body. Her massive jaws relinquished their hold on Godzilla's skull, and Godzilla's body slammed onto the ground - not moving. Biollante looked down at Godzilla's body and seemed pleased with what she has done.has Biollante finally defeated "The King of the Monsters"? Snapping the monster king's neck in two seemed to make her think that. Biollante then turned her gaze towards the water - it was time to leave.  
  
Kyoto, Japan.  
  
Lao couldn't believe it - how could any female turn him down or treat him with such disrespect?! When he gets inside the Daishi, he will show Mito what he can do! Lao ran down a hallway, towards the area of where he will be sleeping, eating, and cooling off. As he turned the knob, there were two men standing in his room. "What are you doing here?" Lao asked. One of the men turned towards him, preparing to explain. "Lao, we were just looking for you. We have our orders to get you to the Daishi right away." Lao's eyes widen in confusion and he approached them slowly. "What do you mean, now? What's going on?" The other man coughed purposely to get Lao's attention. "2 reasons: 1) We've gotten word from the Americans that a deadly creature called "Hedorah" is heading straight towards Tokyo. Satellites have found out that the flight speed of Hedorah is.off the charts. And what's even more threatening about this monster is it can most likely turn Tokyo into one big puddle of mud." Lao couldn't help but chuckle of when the man said "mud". "Are you serious? What's so dangerous about Hedorah then? Don't tell me the American pilot was easily overcome by it." The man was quick to reply," Actually, Lao, Hedorah is by far more dangerous then possibly even Godzilla. The mud may sound not so threatening, but the creature's molecular structure indicates "poison" and "acid" like substances. A type of creature that not even the Super machines that were created to stop Godzilla attacks, were designed to combat. Though according to the Americans, freezer weapons have some affect on the monster. And to answer your other question, Lao, yes the American pilot was un-able to defeat the monster." Lao barely smiled. How pathetic was this pilot, he thought? "Interesting." Lao muttered. "I'm sure you would like to know the 2nd reason now, wouldn't you?" one of the men said. Lao nodded in response. "The 2nd reason of why you should get inside the Daishi is because the city of Sendai is in ruins. It appears that what we've feared has come at last - Godzilla has been sighted. But it seems he is not the only threat - there is another monster present. And though we are proud to say, the monster has won its fight against Godzilla. From what we can conclude, the monster is but a plant like creature. It's heading towards the water as we speak." "I understand.will Mito be joining me in combat?" Lao questioned. "We are still wondering that ourselves. Though the threat of this plant monster is really imminent, we fear Hedorah is just as a threat or even worse. You have too understand, millions of innocent lives are and have already been taken by these monsters. And there is, believe it or not, a figment of hope in this crisis. It appears the American Pilot is on his way - chasing after Hedorah. We could use this to our advantage." "What do you mean by that?" Lao said in frustration. "What I mean is that the American Pilot could provide some assistance. We plan on sending you to go take care of Biollante and dispose of the Godzilla corpse and then head to Tokyo, where you will join forces with the "Atlas" and the "Nova" in combat." "Very well." Lao said before preparing to pilot the Daishi.  
  
Mito was still in her room - staring at herself. Wondering things that only she and she alone will know about. "Can't they see I just want to be left alone? I pilot the "Atlas" because maybe - when I've served my purpose I will be able to finally be truly alone. Away from people.be on my own." Mito continued to say to herself. Though Mito was dark, different, and mysterious - she still had a little bit of care inside of her. A longing to express her feelings and sympathy to someone who would understand her.but who could ever care for someone like her? She made her appearance and behavior not to anyone likes. Suddenly she heard a knock at her door," Who is it?" she asked. "Mito Tezuka, is it alright if I enter? I have urgent news to deliver to you." "Yes you may." she said loud enough for the man to hear her. The man entered and bowed at the young woman. "Ms. Tezuka, according to our sources, we must get you inside the Atlas at once. It seems that there are 2 major threats that we need to tell you." The man explained. For the next few minutes, he explained everything that Lao was told. Only Mito did not seem so worried.perhaps this is what she needed. A way to escape her measurable life - to die in battle. "So, we expect you to be in the cockpit of the Atlas in a few minutes, ok?" the man said to Mito. "Of course." she said, while smiling. The man returned the gesture and bowed his head, before walking out of the room. Mito breathed in and then out.the time has come to finally go into combat.  
  
Sendai, Japan. 30 minutes after Lao had been sent to Sendai, inside the Daishi.  
  
The Daishi hovered above the ruins of Sendai. Lao, as full of himself as he may be, felt a sense of sadness by looking down at a city of where people once lived their daily lives. Debris, pieces of metal, concrete, and cars was all he could see, until he saw something in the distance lying down in a pile of rubble. "According to the Daishi's heat sensors, whatever that is.it's alive. Wait - is that.Godzilla?" Lao muttered to himself. The Daishi flew off and landed only a few hundred yards away from Godzilla's body. It wasn't then until Lao noticed that the Daishi does whatever his mind commands it to do. It felt like the Daishi and he were one. Though the machine had no conscious, nor did it have artificial intelligence. But it felt like the Daishi body was his.able to activate which weapons to use, or communicate with his command center or others. Lao then looked back down at Godzilla and noticed a little separation between Godzilla's neck. Lao then picked up something in the distance; another life form. As the Daishi turned and walked towards the location of where the other life form is, Godzilla's fingers began to shake. Daishi closed in on what now Lao had assumed to be the other monster - a creature that is responsible for the destruction of Sendai! Even if this wasn't his land or country, such an act of destruction should be stopped. Lao will see to it that is it! Just as the Daishi approached what seemed to be the monster's location, 2 vines closed in from both sides of the Daishi. One of them drove itself, just like a spear, right through the Daishi's torso. While the other wrapped themselves around Daishi's legs. Before Lao could react the Daishi slammed on its side. The sound," Emergency! Emergency! Emergency! "Torso" part has been damaged - repair is suggested." echoed through Lao's conscious. Finally, he was able to get the Daishi on its feet and pointed the robotic arms towards one of the vines. Streams of powerful lasers burst from both "hands" quickly cutting both vines in two. As the Daishi turned towards the area of where his sensors picked up something "huge", Biollante's massive form appeared in the distance. "I have to get this thing away from the water!" Lao said to himself. But sadly, just as he said those words, rain fell from the sky. "Just my luck." Lao said, before triggering the release of over a dozen lasers - lasers which upon impact, either scorched or blew a hole through Biollante's plant like skin. Biollante roared in anger, with acid dripping from her mouth and hitting the ground; making hissing sounds when the acid came into contact with the ground beneath her. Does this "machine" dare to defy her? She has already slain one creature who tried to stand in her way - this "machine" will be the 2nd! Biollante lunged forward, though her mass was equal to that of a mountain, she still was strong enough to move forward at a surprisingly fast rate. As her colossal feet slammed into the ground, her mass colliding with that of the ground, made it seem like a 7.0 Earthquake had came out of no where! Biollante lumbered forward, with her jaws wide open - what she had in mind was quite easy to figure out. The Daishi leaped into action, even with its malfunctions, Lao still intended to win this fight. The Daishi ran only several hundred meters away from Biollante - running in a horizontal path. The Daishi's torso twisted to its right, staring straight at Biollante, as it ran across the monster - unleashing a wave of laser fire and missiles. For each time the missiles impacted, the area of where the missiles detonated was consumed by a ball of fire - scorching Biollante's flesh. The lasers streaked through the air and it took only a micro second for them to hit their target. The lasers beamed holes right through Biollante's flesh, angering the monster. Coming closer to Biollante was probably the worse mistake that the Daishi could've made in this entire battle. Biollante leaned her mouth forward, expelling a stream of hot, burning acid. The acid quickly drenched the Daishi's entire upper body, quickly eating away at the strong metal. Steam rose from the damaged metal - quickly giving Biollante the edge. The tides have turned. While the Daishi and Biollante faced off, Godzilla's body still was lying on the ground. His hands began to move, as did his tail. Godzilla's eyes blinked several times before the gigantic beast was finally able to roll over on his gut. Godzilla snarled in pain, as his neck was just rolling across his shoulder. Godzilla wrapped his hands around the top of his neck and pushed it upwards - trying to straighten it out. Finally, thanks to Godzilla's regeneration and strength, his neck had healed. Godzilla then placed his palms against the ground, lifted himself up, and then finally stood standing at his full 100 meter height. Godzilla sniffed the air and turned towards the direction of where Biollante and the Daishi were in combat. Godzilla walked towards them, with nuclear energy dancing along the edges of his dorsal spikes. Thanks to Biollante's acid sap, Lao is un-able to locate the gigantic monster. Until suddenly Biollante's head slammed against the Daishi's mechanical chest, which quickly sent the Daishi flying through the air and then landing hard on the ground. Lao could barely see Biollante above him now - the core on its belly was glowing bright orange. "I wonder.if I destroy the core, that maybe this thing will die?!" Lao said to himself, but the acid continued to eat away at the armor shielding. Biollante lunged forward, slamming half of her body weight against the Daishi's mechanical body! Lao could feel the machine shudder from the monster's assault.he assumed that if Biollante used her full weight, the Daishi would've been crushed. It seemed that was exactly what Biollante had in mind! Biollante was just about to lunge on top of the Daishi, until a stream of concentrated nuclear energy seared through the air, and blasted right through her core! Biollante's painful cries quickly echoed across the ruins of Sendai! Green blood oozed from the huge hole on her belly as she vomited blood. "What the hell was.Godzilla?" Lao startled, seeing the magnificent monster coming towards them. Just as Biollante opened her mouth in agony, Godzilla sent another stream of concentrated nuclear energy - which detonated right inside Biollante's mouth! The atomic blast burst out of the back of Biollante's head.Lao decided to use this time and get the hell out of there! Lao activated the boosters and Daishi quickly lifted off from the ground and flew away from the battle scene. Just as he looked back he saw one last stream of nuclear energy struck Biollante's form, quickly sealing Biollante's fate in a ball of nuclear fire.  
  
  
  
Area-51. Nevada.  
  
Tim was sitting at his desk, over seeing the scientists doing their jobs. But then, a thought came to mind," Hey.if Hedorah is heading to Japan, that means Patrick is as well." "Sir, we already knew that." "Don't get smart with me - what I'm trying to say is.wouldn't that waste his fuel?" "What exactly do you mean.sir?" "What I mean is - will he have enough fuel to get to Tokyo, Japan?" "Of course, but." "But?" "We've calculated that he won't able to return. He would need to re- fuel in Japan in order to get back to America.in the Nova, that is." Tim breathed in and out and said," Well, I hope he knows that. Can't we contact him and let him know?" "That will be difficult, since Patrick had cut off his transmission with us. Perhaps when he arrives in Japan, we could have the other pilots deliver the message? After all, we've received reports about Godzilla being sighted in Sendai." When the word "Godzilla" was mentioned, time seemed to stop for Tim. All this training, hard work, and advanced weaponry was created only to combat the legendary monster. According to military intelligence, there has been monster sightings across the globe.must've been mankind's bad luck to have created machines designed to fight what they only assumed to be the only monster. But now, it seemed Godzilla is not the only threat - but in the end, who is really responsible for all this destruction and chaos? Can mankind really blame Godzilla.if man is responsible for his birth? But what about this even more of a threat.Hedorah? Though Godzilla may be even more dangerous then any nuclear weapon.Hedorah is most likely more of a threat to humanity. Hedorah has potential to wipe out humanity and turn this entire planet in nothing but a graveyard. If you look at it, perhaps humanity is getting what they deserve - after all, we are responsible for many disasters. Perhaps this sudden "Age of Monsters" is nature's last and most terrifying weapon against humanity. Only time will tell. "Sure, we'll have the other pilots deliver the message. But not enough fuel doesn't really matter in a situation like this.gentleman, what will occur in Japan will change the face of mankind's existence - forever. If Patrick and the other pilots fail in combat against "Hedorah" or even Godzilla.then that will prove once and for all, that even mankind's most powerful weapons aren't enough. May God be with those brave souls.?"  
  
Somewhere, flying across Japan.  
  
The landscape was beautiful and the sun continued to light up the sky. Though on the horizon, was a storm - storms usually indicated something horrible was going to happen. Though scientists claim that storms only occur when the wind blows hard, warm moist air, and humid tropical weather combine. But perhaps it's just nature's way of warning the living life forms - which trouble really does lie ahead. Flying above the beautiful landscape was Lao, inside the Chinese Super Machine "Daishi". The Daishi's frontal armor coating had been nearly melted to the very core. Thanks to Biollante's acid sap the Daishi's armor coating was down to 32%. Lao is lucky to be able to have gotten away.no telling what Godzilla would've done to him. "Lao." a voice said over the intercom. "Before you ask me the question, I'll just give you the answer. No, I was un-able to destroy the monsters.I was lucky enough to get away. But there is good news to this." "And that would be.?" "Godzilla destroyed the plant monster - of course, I would've but the Daishi took too much damage. I wouldn't have been able to stop him." "Alright, head straight to Tokyo, we don't have time to make repairs." "Why not.?" Lao questioned. "Because we've received reports from our American friends.Hedorah will be arriving in Tokyo within the hour. "Nova" is right behind him. This means we need you ready in Tokyo very shortly - the "Atlas" will be there to assist. Hopefully, all 3 super machines will combine their power and put an end to Hedorah's threat." "I understand.Lao, out." Lao said, before turning his turbo jets on high - speeding off towards Tokyo.  
  
Somewhere, across Taiwan.  
  
Below the clouds was a land not as large as any other. Some skyscrapers, buildings, farms, cities, and a whole lot of other things. But what flew above them was something that will be in those people's hearts and memories forever. High above the clouds, an object soared through the air; flapping her mighty wings. With each flap, powerful winds bounced off her wings, and slammed into the ground - causing powerful winds to occur in the cities below. As the people looked at the sky, seeing a gigantic red/yellowed colored giant moth, made them feel as if they've been blessed. Mothra still remembered her battle with the Daishi and communicating with the young human boy. Such an enchanting creature he was and how great it felt when communicating with a human. Humans have worshipped her for many years.but this human is the one who awakened her. Ever since that communication, his conscious was something she was able to access. Mothra sees what Lao sees.what he feels and thinks. Not long ago, she felt a struggle between Lao and another monster. He survived, but now she feels that she must assist him in a fight that will surely affect the future of both mankind and monster. With that thought, a golden aura flashed around the outskirts of her body, quickly brightening the entire sky with beauty. Mothra then flew through the air towards Japan - if Lao was going to fight for his life, the least she could do is fight for the ones who worship her!  
  
  
  
Tokyo, Japan. An hour later.  
  
It was around 8 PM and the city of where over a million people inhabit has been evacuated for about an hour now. This indeed had affected Tokyo's economy, for a large city can only run with a large amount of people. But what was going to happen in the future - is more important. But even within the 1 hour evacuation, many people are still present in Tokyo. The only question is.will they make it out alive? Off the coast of Tokyo, standing inside a special container, was the "Atlas" - piloted by Mito Tezuka. "Ms. Tezuka, we ask only one last favor from you." "What.?" Mito replies. "That when the American pilot arrives or after Hedorah is stopped." "If." she muttered. "Right.IF Hedorah is stopped, we ask that afterwards that you tell the American pilot that his fuel is low - he would not make it back." "Whatever." she replied before cutting off her transmission - once the compartments open that will be her queue to take action. Her wait won't be long. Not so far away, the Daishi was closing into the city of Tokyo. The pilot could only hope to get there and assist Mito and the American pilot, against the terrible monster that he had heard so much about. Just as he closed in, at only 50 miles away, sonar picked up something large not far behind him. He knew right away what it was," Command outpost, this situation just went bad to worst." "How so?" they asked. "Because my sonar just detected Godzilla following me.he'll reach Tokyo within 50 minutes. I suggest stopping him - at whatever it takes." "Hmmm.or perhaps this is what we needed." "What do you mean?! I've seen what he can do.he would set all of Tokyo a blaze, which Godzilla did in 1954." "We are aware of that.from what we can conclude, the majority of the population in Tokyo had evacuated. That is all that matters.we know that Tokyo will never be the same after what will occur tonight. But hopefully, just hopefully.if Godzilla is present as well, that he'll finally get what was coming to him." Lao couldn't believe what he was hearing! "Are you mad?! You're putting Mito, mine, and the American's pilot on the line! If you don't give a damn about Tokyo, then why don't you nuke the place?" "Lao, I suggest you do what you're told. After all, you're involved in this battle, aren't you? I'm sure you'll come out on top in the end."  
  
34 minutes later.  
  
The Daishi finally arrived in Tokyo, landing right in the heart of the city. It seems Lao has volunteered to be the first to combat.he won't be disappointed. On his sonar, he could see a gigantic object heading straight towards Tokyo! It was gigantic - larger then even Godzilla or that plant monster. And not far behind it, he could detect the "Nova", closing in. Lao switched to infer-red, and stared in the direction of where Hedorah was coming. The sky was dark blue, confirming cold temperatures. But then he could see something moving - glowing bright red! Whatever this Hedorah was, it was hot.real hot. Lao was still worried though.earlier, when he fought the plant monster, the Daishi took a lot of damage. The frontal shielding plate had been badly damaged by a type of acid - an acid which was able to eat away the tough metal! And if his hypothesis is correct, the body temperature of this "Hedorah" would be even hotter then the plant monster's sap. Finally, Lao turned the infer-red off and prepared for combat. From what he could see, the clouds were dark and moving oddly faster then usual.but then it came to Lao. Those weren't clouds! A dark shape soon dove from the dark clouds, as if a tornado was forming right above the heart of Tokyo! A long "twister" like object quickly touched the ground, which quickly caused the entire city to shudder. The concrete beneath the twister like object was quickly torn to pieces from the ravaging winds; as the windows on the skyscrapers in the area quickly burst from the tremendous force. Finally, the "twister" was slowing down and there standing in the heart of Tokyo, Japan - was a monster that could very well change the very fate of mankind. Lao prepared to open fire, but was distracted by creature's red glowing eyes. Hedorah seemed to be studying the Daishi.it didn't take a genius to know that the monster could see that the Daishi had been damaged.  
  
The compartment opened, meaning it was time for action. The Atlas, out of the 3 Super Machines, was probably the most fit for combat. Probably the most powerful and best out of the 3! Not because of the advanced weaponry but because of the pilot. Mito launched the Atlas into the air and now the gigantic machine took off to where this Hedorah was present. As the Atlas came closer, Mito could see the Daishi and Hedorah - only several hundred feet away from the other. Hedorah turned towards the Atlas, and saw it land on the opposite side that the Daishi was on. Hedorah's eyes was glowing much brighter then before, preparing to attack before it could be. But once again, the monster was distracted as were the other pilots. Coming from the sky, was the Super Machine created by the United States - Nova. Hedorah then noticed that indeed this was going to be a difficult battle, seeing 3 gigantic machines surrounding him. The battle was about to begin, before another interruption. On Patrick, Lao, and Mito's sonar.they were picking up something big coming their way. Hedorah turned towards the direction of where the object was coming.it appeared that even Hedorah could sense something. In the distance a dark shape came into view and soon a battle like cry echoed across the city. Godzilla. Godzilla's massive feet collided against the earth's crust, which quickly caused every skyscraper in the area to shudder from the behemoth's colossal weight. All of Godzilla's wounds have long but healed since the battle between Biollante. It's been long since the monster had been in combat, but the thrill of it all was exciting. Godzilla knew that wherever that machine was heading, that a fight will indeed take place. He had enjoyed trampling the human structures along the way and though he did not care for human lives. Humanity has done nothing for him but causing him grief. Godzilla finally made it to where the human structures were smaller, as large or larger then even himself. But they still trembled before his presence, as he approached Hedorah, Nova, Atlas, and the Daishi. Godzilla stopped and looked at all 4 of them.suddenly his dorsal spikes charged with nuclear energy, while a bright glow was emitted inside his mouth. This was not going to be an easy fight. Godzilla was present, the 3 Super Machines were present, and Hedorah was as well. The winner of this fight will indeed decide the fate of mankind and the 4 lives of both child and beast. "You know.before this fight happens. I'd like to introduce myself.my name is Patrick Stevenson, and if anyone here is going to kill Hedorah, it's me." Patrick muttered across the intercom, in which all the pilots were linked to. "My name is Lao Chang, I'm from China. I'm most likely the best pilot here and I will come out alive." Lao said, before charging up the lasers to their maximum. Mito didn't say a word, she just was preparing for combat.  
  
At the moment, time froze for both man and beast. Neither side made a move, until a powerful stream of concentrated nuclear energy leaped from Godzilla's jaws, and blasted a hole right through Hedorah's head! The stream of nuclear energy did not stop there, but continued to sear through the air and then into space. Godzilla roared in defiance - the King of the Monsters had made the first move. But in shock to both Godzilla and humanity, Hedorah's head reformed and right away the red glowing eyes charged with energy and shot 2 streams of energy, which detonated right across Godzilla's chest! Godzilla's very flesh was blown off and the force of the energy beams was enough to knock him off his feet, and to slam onto the ground. Both the Nova and the Daishi unleashed streams of powerful lasers, which only stopped when colliding with Hedorah's body. Hedorah turned towards the Daishi. "Shit, it knows that I'm injured.so it's going to attack me instead!" Lao shouted. 2 bolts of energy leaped from Hedorah's eyes and detonated across Daishi's injured armor plating. This, of course caused the entire frontal part of the Daishi to be 100% penetrated. One more shot like that, the Daishi and Lao's life will be no more. Hedorah could see this and charged up another attack, until the Nova flew into Hedorah's path, launching waves of freezer missiles. The missiles quickly detonated around Hedorah's body, releasing below -0 degrees Celsius of cold air. Hedorah's entire body was frozen.until it began to melt. "Hedorah's body temperature is too hot! That's not enough!" Lao said once again. It wasn't until the ice had completely melted around Hedorah's head, until Mito made her first move. She motioned for the Atlas to run forward, smashing its metallic fist right through Hedorah's head! The Atlas' fist was launched right between Hedorah's huge eyes. Hedorah's eyes, even with a fist through its head, moved around and stared at the Atlas. The Atlas pulled its fist out of Hedorah's head, and could see that the metal coating had been scorched severely! To Mito's surprise, a tube like object suddenly formed around Hedorah's shoulder. A glob of acid shot from the tube and spread around the Atlas' shoulder. Mito could see that whatever it was, it was quickly consuming the Atlas' shoulder! Patrick commanded that the Nova's missile/laser launchers to switch with the grappling positions. With that command entered, the missile/laser launchers revolved backwards on top of the shoulder, where each arm/hand dropped down on both sides of the Nova. Patrick looked and noticed that whatever he thought, the Nova would do it. "Duh, of course I knew that!" Patrick said to himself, moving the hands and arms around. The Nova turned to see Hedorah advancing on the Atlas and went into action. The Nova ran towards Hedorah, quickly placing foot prints in the concrete below. The Nova leaped into the air and landed on top of Hedorah. Nova's armor was being scorched by Hedorah's skin, but Patrick was able to rest the Nova's hands on Hedorah's head. Before Hedorah could react, powerful electrical energies surged from the Nova's hands, and shocked Hedorah's very body! Hedorah shook its body wildly, swinging Nova right off his body. The Nova flew through the air and slammed into the side of a skyscraper. The large building quickly tumbled and buried the Nova in debris and concrete. Hedorah turned towards the Daishi, whom was unleashing a wave of missiles and lasers. Hedorah of course was growing tired of the Daishi, and prepared to strike it with full force! But before that could be done Godzilla ran towards Hedorah and tackled the monster to the ground! Just as both monsters slammed onto the ground all of Tokyo once again shook from what was going on. Godzilla slashed his claws across Hedorah's body, quickly slicing right through Hedorah's flesh. Godzilla's chest wound had already healed, but Godzilla soon found that physical combat with this creature would be harder then he thought. For now, with each swipe, Godzilla felt his skin being scorched from Hedorah's body. Godzilla's dorsal spikes charged with nuclear energy, and leaned his head back - with his mouth wide open, with nuclear flames forming inside his maw. Hedorah suddenly leaned his head forward, releasing his energy beams.beams, which were directed right through Godzilla's mouth, and out the back of Godzilla's head! The nuclear energy faded and Godzilla's eyes rolled back.as the behemoth tumbled backwards towards the ground. Godzilla's sharp, dorsal spikes quickly penetrated the ground, as the monster slammed against the ground - not moving. The Nova rose from the rubble, seeing Godzilla falling onto the ground. A puddle of blood soon surrounded Godzilla's head. "It seems we under-estimated you, Godzilla. You are not the threat - Hedorah is!" Patrick said angrily. The Nova ran forward, but Hedorah was ready. Patrick could feel the side of the Nova being engulfed in flames, as Hedorah continued releasing his energy beams. Once again, Hedorah halted his assault, and ducked - several missiles seared past his head, enveloping a building in flames. Hedorah turned and saw the Atlas continuing to engage itself. Hedorah took the onslaught of missiles, and charged forward. Before Hedorah could get close enough, the entire sky lit up in a golden aura. This distracted Patrick, Mito, Lao, and Hedorah.as Mothra flew from the "heavens". "Mothra!" Lao said happily. Mothra swooped down and quickly attacked Hedorah on sight. Each antenna released powerful rays of energy, which injured even Hedorah! Hedorah wailed in pain and released its own energy beams. Mothra swooped down; feeling the intense heat which was emitted from Hedorah's energy beams, pass by. Mothra circled Hedorah, quickly releasing its poisonous powder. The powder not only was poison, but each little sprinkle began to burn Hedorah's skin. Hedorah surprisingly wailed in pain - the poison powder did more then burn it, but also poison it - as it was meant to do. Hedorah felt everything almost go dark, until finally Mothra's antenna beams blasted Hedorah! Hedorah fell and then slammed against the side of a building, quickly being buried by the rubble. Mothra shook its head and flew towards the Daishi, where Lao was proud to see her. "You came.to my rescue. I'm touched." Lao said, knowing that Mothra could sense what he was saying. Mothra released a loud cackle, one that Lao knew right away, which meant "You're welcome". But to Lao's surprise, Hedorah rose behind Mothra, and Lao screamed for Mothra to move! Mothra did, but before Hedorah could attack, everything went bright for Lao. A stream of nuclear energy had blasted right through Hedorah's body and was about to hit Mothra, until she moved out of the way. The nuclear beam struck the Daishi's form, quickly enveloping the machine in a blinding light. A loud explosion quickly came forth.when the blinding light faded; all that was left of the Daishi were pieces. Patrick, Mito, and even Mothra stared at the burnt up pieces of the Daishi, which were scattered around the city. They all turned to see Godzilla, standing behind Hedorah. Before Hedorah could attack, Godzilla once again charged with all his might and slammed Hedorah to the ground. Godzilla rose to his feet, but before he could continue his assault on Hedorah, both the Atlas and the Nova started unleashing waves of missiles. Missiles that detonated against Godzilla's body blowing off scales and drawing blood. The missiles were after all designed to penetrate Godzilla's hide in the first place. Before Godzilla could strike his attackers, Mothra angrily unleashed her own attacks. Her antenna rays detonated across his chest.all of these attacks were too much, and Godzilla stumbled backwards until he slammed into the side of Tokyo Tower. The tower tumbled and slammed onto the ground.Godzilla lying at its end. Mothra then flew to where the Daishi once stood and released a loud cry. The gigantic moth landed on the ground, trying to see if Lao was, in some way - alive. But she knew the child was no more.Lao Chang, was killed in battle against a monster that Japan had feared for over 50 years. But then a shadow appeared over Mothra.Hedorah looked down at Mothra, and was charging up its energy beams. The Nova charged forward, quickly firing its freezer weapons. Hedorah, just before being turned into a block of ice, fired its energy beams - which detonated against the Nova's chest. The Nova stumbled back and then fell on its side. Mito commanded the Atlas to charge forward but it then stopped. "Lao wasn't suppose to die.I was. He at least enjoyed life, while I found it to be tiring and un-forgivable." Mito said, with tears in her eyes. "I don't believe it.I'm crying. After I'm done with Hedorah, I will make sure that Godzilla feels the same fate." Mito said angrily. The Atlas unleashed a pair of missiles from its chest, which quickly blasted Hedorah backwards. Mito was creating a diversion, for Mothra. But Mothra didn't get up.she continued to mourn over Lao's death. The Atlas continued to combat with Hedorah, but Mito could see Godzilla slowly rising in the distance. Seconds later, Godzilla was on his feet. Hedorah blasted the Atlas off its feet, and then turned to face the Nova. While Hedorah was focused on the Nova, Godzilla stomped towards Mothra.Godzilla's foot slammed only inches away from Mothra's head. Mothra's blue eyes brighten with energy before looking up. There Godzilla looked down, with nuclear flames charging inside his mouth. Mothra released one last final cry, before being enveloped by Godzilla's atomic breath. Godzilla then looked forward at Hedorah.un-finished business. Godzilla stomped forward; crushing Mothra's scorched head in pieces and charged at Hedorah. Hedorah turned towards Godzilla.both intend to end this once and for all! As the Nova and the Atlas watched back, as these two Kaiju went at it! Godzilla slashed his claws across Hedorah's chest, ripping with rage. Hedorah's body suddenly became bigger and bigger.and then towered above Godzilla. Godzilla stared up at Hedorah and snarled. Godzilla's dorsal spikes charged with nuclear energy, and then released a powerful nuclear blast, a blast so powerful that it even cut Hedorah's body in half! Hedorah's upper body fell from the air and slammed next to Godzilla's feet. Godzilla raised his foot and squashed Hedorah's head with all his might! But then, something odd happened. What was left of Hedorah's head quickly was absorbed into Hedorah's lower body, which still stood. Godzilla clutched his teeth and lowered his head in confusion. Hedorah's head slowly reformed and before Godzilla could react, Hedorah's entire body expanded itself and buried Godzilla in sludge! Patrick watched on from the distance, watching in horror as Godzilla disappeared in Hedorah's body. Several minutes went on before finally, Hedorah stopped and stared at its surroundings. Hedorah's body began to twirl in circles and then spend around like a twister! Patrick knew exactly what Hedorah was doing.Hedorah was going to leave. Hedorah then took off into the sky and flew away from the city. Before Patrick prepared to chase after it, he looked at Godzilla: Godzilla's flesh had been dissolved, he wasn't breathing, and finally Patrick assumed that Godzilla was dead. The rocket boosters on the Nova's back opened up and blasted off in the direction that Hedorah was heading - the pacific. Mito had watched all that has taken place. She watched on as the Nova flew off after Hedorah, but then she remembered one thing: His fuel was low. The Atlas' own rocket boosters opened up and blasted off after the Nova.leaving Tokyo in ruins and the corpse of Godzilla.  
  
  
  
Off the coast of Japan.  
  
High above the air, Hedorah flew at over mach 4.far behind him, was a determined soul. Patrick Stevenson. Flying inside the Nova, Patrick hoped to end the threat of Hedorah, even if his life ends in the process. But just as the Nova was getting closer, the fuel ran out. The flames that were extinguished from the rockets deceased and the Nova soon fell from the sky and slammed into the water, creating massive tidal waves. Patrick disconnected himself from the Nova's sensors and knew right away that the Nova was going to sink. Few minutes passed before he finally found an exit.he found himself standing on the top of the Nova's head. He could feel the cold temperatures quickly consume his surroundings. Patrick could even feel the Nova slowly sink beneath the water. Patrick took a deep breath and shouted," NO!!!!" now; he truly was alone in the world. Patrick thought that maybe destroying Hedorah would've eased his rage - but he had failed. Hedorah lives and he will most likely either freeze to death or drown. Suddenly, Patrick found himself standing in a spotlight. The Atlas hovered above the water and Mito was on a loud speaker. "I forgot to tell you, your fuel was low." She said over the loud speaker. Patrick couldn't help but smile, despite all the rage he was feeling. The Atlas offered its hand over towards Patrick," I'm.sorry.it's sort of hard for me to interact with others. Maybe, just maybe - we can be friends?" Mito said. But even she couldn't believe it. The words that came out of her mouth didn't describe her. Did she really say that? Patrick nodded and walked onto the Atlas' hand. Patrick noticed that the hand he walked on wasn't the one that Hedorah had burned severely. Finally, the Atlas brought its arm up to a "door" on its neck, and Patrick walked in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Minutes later. United Nations.  
  
Once again, the president of the UN was present in front of over a hundred ambassadors. "I'm sure you all would like to know why an emergency meeting was called. Well, as most of you know.Tokyo lies in ruins. There are 2 reasons why, ladies and gentlemen. But those two reasons are the same thing: Monsters. I now ask that the Japanese Ambassador, Mr. Tanaka to say what he must. Mr. Tanaka rose from his seat and prepared to make an announcement. "With the cost of millions of lives, damage within the billions and a loss of Lao Chang.surely by now most of you would like to do something about this?! Few months ago, I suggested a debate on the extermination of just Godzilla. But ladies and gentlemen, there are others like him that can cause just as much damage to Japan to all of your countries. We've received reports of Kaiju sightings in Scotland, China, and even Australia. I suggest we not only open up revolution #55501.but add something to it. Ladies and Gentlemen, I am here in front of you all to open a revolution on the extermination of all Daikaiju." The room was silent and the president came forward. "Who votes for the extermination of all Daikaiju?" Suddenly, over a hundred hands went up.the president nodded and slammed the gavel against the platform.  
  
  
  
Tokyo, Japan.  
  
A city that once was beautiful and filled with many was in ruins. Buildings lay in rubble, fire raged in certain places, and smoke rose from the ashes. A battle between man and beast took place in this city, and sadly - man had lost. But one creature lay in rubble. A creature, which fought with all his might against both man and beast! But in the end, that wasn't enough.the King of the Monsters was dead. But just because something is dead.doesn't mean it can't come back to life..  
  
Godzilla's body shifted and his eyes opened wide. 


End file.
